Vortex
by RinSlayer
Summary: Living in the New World does have the sense of adventure. But traveling to another world was out the question! The Whitebeard Pirates had been sucked into a world filled with dragons, trolls and undead creatures along with the inhabitants that wasn't fond of outsiders. Meeting the DragonBorn, will she be able to help them get back home? Or will the war involve a deeper meaning?
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day in the New World. The Whitebeard Pirates were docked in a random island to see if there was a town they could replenish their stocks thanks to one bottomless pit. Thatch, Marco and Ace were wondering around the island to find any people not just them. Thatch was collecting fruits through their wondering. There efforts were in vain when they reached the other side of the island without finding any people.

Marco deflected another attack that was thrown at him by a wild wolf. Killing the animal by one hit Marco took the animal with him back to the ship. He knew that Thatch and Ace would still be hunting still. He sighed since they had to collect the islands natural resources for now. They had a huge crew so they might end up depleting the islands animals for meat. Marco stopped his thoughts when he heard Ace call him over to where he was. Carrying the animal with one hand he went over to Ace.

Ace was grinning widely when he showed Marco his kills. Thatch came back to them with a bag filled with fruits and some kills also. Thatch then asked Marco if he found anything unusual about the island. But when he received a no, Thatch scratched his head.

"what wrong-yoi?" Marco asked his brother with a bored expression.

"well you see in the area i was hunting there were glowing stone, so i took one to examine! but other than that the island feels like its...alive, thats thought" Thatch admitted while showing them the glowing stone he found. Surprisingly the stone started to shine brighter and dim again.

Ace looked at it in wonder and took the stone from Thatch to play with. Marco told Thatch to show him the area after they bring the food they caught back to the ship. Thatch nodded his head and took the stone back from Ace who pouted when he his play thing was taken from him. Thatch laughed at Ace's face, who in return got back a fire ball. Marco whacked their heads stopping them from fighting.

Once they got back and the other crew members took the stuff. Marco told Oyagi that they will be going back to the island to inspect an area that Thatch found. Oyagi told them to be careful with whatever they find. Ace cheered and raced to the island like it was gonna disappear. Marco and Thatch groaned before chasing after their brother. Oyagi laughed when he watched Marco and Thatch chase down their brother. Oyagi hoped that they will come back with minimum trouble.

When Marco and Thatch finally caught up with Ace, said person was looking at the ground. Thatch placed a hand at their hot-headed brother's shoulder. Marco had a scowl on his face, but was replaced by curiosity when he saw Ace looking down.

"oi Ace what y- oh what the fuck?" Thatch commented when he saw what Ace was looking at. Marco leaned over their shoulder and saw a head, a dead head to be exact.

Though there was a little bit of skin left and it wore armor of some sort. Damn what's up with this island. Ace pointed at another object that was connected with the dead head. It looked like an arrow but it looked like a different type of arrow. The arrow's tip was feathers, but the sharp point itself was split in 2, one part is bigger than the other. Its was like a fork but it only had 2 sharp points rather than 4 sharp points. Marco crouched down to inspect the creature more.

But while inspecting it the dead head opened its eyes. Marco jumped back up, Thatch and Ace back away a bit since the head had startled them. Thatch was silently whining and used Ace as something to hide from. Ace wanted to make fun of his Pompadour brother but the situation right now doesn't need the teasing. The head began to open its mouth, but before it could do more Marco used his phoenix power and smashed the head.

Thatch looked at what Marco did and felt somewhat disgusted with the sight. The dead head is really dead now since it was smashed and the arrow fell down to the ground. Marco picked up the arrow and noticed that it was still in one piece though he smashed the head. By logic Marco thought that the arrow was made of sea-stone but that thought completely vanished since he could still use his powers though he was touching it. Marco put tied the arrow on his sash since he didn't have any pockets.

"so what are we gonna do now?" Ace asked after his shock diminished.

"what else we have to see if came from anywhere near here-yoi" Marco stated like it's the most obvious thing which probably is. Thatch grumbled before he noticed something by the corner of his eye, so he walked over to it.

"oi Marco Ace look over there, doesn't this look like...a sword?" Thatch questioned his brothers and himself when he saw the look of the sword. The sword looked ancient and it had weird markings on it and was shaped weirdly that the swords that they were used to seeing. Ace raised a brow before he picked it up. Thatch warned Ace to be careful.

"it's heavy but not too heavy it looks weird doesn't it, ne?" Ace asked them Marco shrugged his shoulders but he did agree with Ace, the sword itself was weird looking. Marco then noticed a glowing stone was under where Ace took the sword.

"hey Thatch doesn't that look like the stone you picked up-yoi?" he asked Thatch. Thatch took the stone out to compare it. He nodded his head confirming that it was the same looking as the stone he picked up. Ace attached the sword to hip belt hoping that the sword won't bring his pants down. When he noticed that it will he found a thick vine and wrapped the sword around his back, making sure that the tip of the sword was tilted.

Thatch looked around his surroundings and saw that it was near the same place he found the stone. He smiled knowing that they were near the area. He told Marco that they were near so Marco let him lead them. Once they were there Ace looked around the place in wonder. The place had a waterfall and a lake that surrounded the front of the waterfall, There trees surrounding the area, and by the waterfall was hanging vines. The area looked like it was out of this world. While Thatch and Ace were busy taking in the surroundings even though Thatch was already here before, Marco noticed there was a whole row of glowing stones leading to the waterfall. Marco wanted to touch the stones himself but they were submerged under water.

Ace didn't think about the water though. So he instantly went under the water to grab a stone. However he didn't go weak like Marco or Thatch expected. When Ace noticed that he was touching water, he panicked but he didn't feel weak at all. Maybe the water was fresh water. Marco took that chance to walk closer to the waterfall. However when he was halfway to the waterfall he suddenly had a horrible headache. Marco suddenly fell down and before he everything went black he saw Thatch and Ace approach him.

When Marco woke up again he was in the Moby Dick infirmary. He sat up but held his head when he felt a throbbing pain shoot through his head. Nurses were instantly by his side telling him to take it easy. Thatch and Ace also appeared by his side.

"oi buddy you ok? you just blacked out in the water all of a sudden!" Thatch informed him, while Ace was frowning.

"what's wrong Ace-yoi?" Marco couldnt help but ask his younger brother.

Ace crossed him arms across his chest "you know after you blacked out the arrow suddenly floated inside the the waterfall" he finished while looking at Marco sternly. Marco check his sash and the arrow was indeed gone. Marco sighed and had a feeling that there was something wrong with the waterfall or the lake itself.

Marco climbed out of bed and told the nurses that he didn't need any medical treatment. Thatch and Ace were reluctant about letting their best friend move around without a check up but after one glare from the flaming turkey himself the idea was dropped. The trio went to Oyagi to report what happened. On the way Marco felt really hungry, so he asked Thatch if he missed lunch or dinner. Thatch told him that he missed both. Now he knew why he was very hungry.

Oyagi was already expecting them and he wore a worried expression, "Marco are you alright?" he asked his eldest son. Marco nodded but when he heard Thatch call him turkey he shot Thatch a dark look. Thatch looked away and held up his hands in a way that says 'i said nothing'.

Ace began to laugh but stopped when Oyagi gave him a look. Marco then asked where the sword was. Ace told him that Vista took the sword to examine it. Marco nodded his head understanding what Vista could be doing. Oyagi asked what happened and Thatch gladly explained everything. He included everything also about the unusual arrow that floated inside the waterfall. Oyagi began to think about what Thatch said.

"we will see what the waterfall is hiding tomorrow for now Marco go eat something and everyone else go take sleep" Oyagi commanded everyone since it was night. Marco went to the galley to get some food. Ace and Thatch went with him.

Once Marco had chosen his food he sat down on one of the empty tables. Thatch sat down beside him and began to talk of what they will do.

"so Marco what do you think happened?" Thatch asked while placing his chin of one of his palms. Ace tried to take a leg of his chicken but was stabbed by a fork instead. Ace whined but retreated.

Marco swallowed the food that was in his mouth "well before i even blacked out i felt some sort of pain in my head when i was in the middle of lake-yoi" he answered before eating a piece of carrot. Thatch began to think.

"did you loosen your sash before you went in? cause like we told you the arrow floated inside the waterfall. Also i still have the stone, but it started glowing brighter..."Thatch told him, Marco shook his head.

Ace started to play with his fingers with a pout since he can't eat any food. Thatch snickered at the sight that the 2nd division commander was giving. Marco was still eating but he smiled at the scene.

"oh yea Ace i heard that your brother got a new bounty" Marco started, Ace grinned.

"yes i heard he now has 300,000,000 million berries on his head! but i don't know what he did to get triple his last bounty..." Ace said proudly before thinking about what could've his baby brother had done to deserve that bounty.

"well i read in the newspaper that he declared war on the government, just so that they could retrieve their crew member Nico Robin. Your brother is crazy!" Thatch exclaimed before laughing. Ace had a shocked look on his face. When Thatch saw this his laughter doubled because he never saw Ace like this.

"are you kidding me?! why did that idiot do that?! wait, never mind it's Luffy i'm talking about..." Ace screeched before sighing, Thatch slapped him on the back. Marco merely chuckled at the sight since his brother was fretting about his little brother that seemed strong enough. Once he was done eating Marco put his dishes in the sink and walked back to his room with Thatch and Ace.

Marco said goodnight before entering his room, so did Ace. Thatch entered his room but he placed the stone on his desk that had a huge amount of paperwork that he had yet to do. Thatch groaned before plopping down on his bed.

Everyone was finally asleep on the Moby Dick. It was around midnight when the glowing stone that Thatch had placed on his desk began to move. It fell on the floor and began to cross along the floor until it reached the floor. The island suddenly began to split open and the stone was making the ship turn to where the split part of the island was. The lake suddenly became a huge river that leads the way to the waterfall.

Ace woke up when he felt the ship move all of a sudden. He groaned and went outside, expecting to see the ocean. Instead he saw the forest moving, he was instantly awake. Ace ran to the railing and noticed that the move was moving through a river, wait there was never a river! Since when?!

"OI Guys wake up! the ship is going in land!" Ace yelled to the top of his lungs and not too long Thatch came out with the stone glowing as bright as the sun by now. Marco also and he seemed worried when he indeed saw that the Moby Dick is going in land. Oyagi followed a suite not to long and he began looking at the surroundings.

"o-oi! isn't that the waterfall?! why did it seemed bigger than it did before?!" Thatch yelled while looking at the waterfall from this morning.

"turn the ship!" Oyagi commanded, but a crew member came rushing in with a panic look.

"O-Oyagi we can't! we can't turn the ship!" the man said but then the ship stopped all of a sudden, by now everyone was outside watching the phenomenon.

Ace gaped at the site. The waterfall began to open up, literally open! Everyone had their jaws on the floor, Oyagi's eyes opened in shock and wonder, never in all his years had this type of event ever happened. The commanders either looked at the waterfall in wonder or shock like Oyagi. Once the waterfall was completely open the stone that Thatch was clutching onto, suddenly flew to the waterfall. Thatch fell down on the deck, Ace and Marco helped him up.

Then all of a sudden a Giant gate suddenly appeared it was white colored but it wasn't glowing. The stone that had flew suddenly had fight into a tiny hole that even Marco could hardly see. All of a sudden the gigantic door glowed and it opened. The Moby Dick began moving again but it was so fast that everyone had to hold onto someone or something. Ace and Marco held onto Thatch who was holding the railings.

"AHHHH!" everyone screamed but Oyagi just groaned, when the Moby Dick entered the gate a bright light appeared and then the gate was gone, the waterfall returned to its normal size, and a mist suddenly covered the island from existence...

~over to Tamriel~

It was a normal day for the guards of Windhelm. There was no dragons in sight so far, and the place was still snowy like always. That was until a bright light appeared and right in front of the guards post, they saw a ship fall down. They also heard people screaming. One of the guards ran back to the Jarl to inform what happened.

The Moby Dick landed with a loud splash. The cold icy water splashed whatever was near, that included the farms. The crew members in the ship are either knocked out or shaking from fear, for the commanders and Oyagi they were standing up slowly to ease their body from the shock. Marco was the first one up Oyagi following him. Ace was still holding onto Thatch, Ace was helping Thatch up but when he saw where they were he literally jump up with Thatch, who yelped.

Ace was by the railing instantly looking at the new environment, Thatch was beside him giving him a glare. Marco stopped Thatch by putting a hand on the pompadour man's shoulder. Oyagi saw some civilians but when he moved to try and speak to them.

"AHHHH! A GIANT, GUARDS!" A woman screeched while running away with the other civilian, while carrying her children. Oyagi stood still from the shock, the people thought of him as a wild giant?

Ace Thatch and Marco stood there shock at what they saw. But their attention was taken away from the civilians onto the cry of pain from one of their crew members. Right now there were raining arrows Ace used his devil fruit power to burn all of it away.

"A DEMON! CALL THE GUARDS A DEMON HAD APPEARED!" A man had cried when he saw Ace use his devil fruit powers, sure the people saw fire mages, but this is a demon! Ace suddenly felt anger swell up in his chest, so he accidentally shot a fireball to the way of the civilians were running to. Marco hit Ace with a haki infused fist and yelled at him to snap out whatever trance he was in. Ace apologized silently and stood back up.

By now they heard arrows fire at them again. Marco used his phoenix powers to burn the arrows also. By now every civilian was screaming for their life even the children. Oyagi told them to cease using their powers before anything else happens. For now they have to survive the attacks that was being thrown at them.

Marco observed where they were, over the distance he could see a city probably. However because he was so focused on fighting he can't observe further on. Thatch had been using his sword to deflect the arrows but damn! The arrows were coming like rain, Ace was having difficulty not using his devil fruit abilities in a fight, the arrows were just god damn annoying.

The Moby Dick began to move once more without any guidance. However the civilians were looking at them with pure terror written on their faces. Ace fell down because he never expected the ship to move. Marco and Thatch glanced at each other before they continued to deflect the arrows. Oyagi stood strong however his face showed anger.

The Moby Dick began to advance and then it had hit a bridge violently. Everyone held onto something and the arrows suddenly stopped. When Thatch looked over to the guards he saw bewildered faces. This place is just weird! Marco had gotten a better view, and he was right it was a city and it was huge! The ship still sailed forward until it left sharply. The shipwrights began to yell orders to each other to see if there was any huge damage that was inflicted on the Moby Dick.

Oyagi had let the river take them wherever it wanted to bring them However if they don't find any answers to what happened they might be stuck here for quite a while. For now the crew is at peace since they had left the dangerous territory. Ace sighed since he could still remember what the people in this place called him...a demon! Marco and Thatch each placed a hand on Ace's shoulder to try and calm him down.

They were at peace for now, but they still needed to be cautious for whatever might attack them. The place they are currently in is unknown territory.

To Be Continued~


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was bright, making Marco think that it's still morning. But when the clouds dispersed he was shocked to see 2 moons. The first one he saw was high up and the second was slight down in the right. Ace had a narcoleptic attack, and Thatch was trying to wake up his best friend. Oyagi smiled but he was still worried of how the place will accept them.

It had been a few hours since the Moby Dick was guided by the river. Right now they were stopped near a farm. A few of his sons were still worried of how the people in this place react to them. Their last encounter was not really pretty.

"my children! we will sleep for now and as for those who needs to go to the infirmary do so!" Oyagi announced hoping that his children will do as said. They did but the commanders stayed. Haruta was fidgeting a bit and she was blowing on her hands, the area was cold. Izo gave her a jacket and he earned a thank you from Haruta. Thatch gave up on waking up Ace and he looked at Marco to start a conversation.

"so, how do you think they will act?" He asked his pineapple brother.

Marco sighed "depends, they might act like the last encounter or somewhat nicer, hopefully-yoi" he admitted while ruffling his head. He didn't want to leave the deck just in case someone from the area decided to attack them.

Thatch looked up to the sky. He sighed before running a hand on his face. How will they return back home? Will they even be able to return? If not how will they adjust? Those were the questions running in Thatch's head and he can't help but be concerned. Marco looked at his brother in sympathy. They both knew that if they can't go back home...they might be running in this place all the time. So Thatch fell asleep on the deck leaning onto Ace, who is still asleep. Marco looked at Oyagi who gave him a look to sleep also. He did but he still activated his Observation haki. Oyagi followed a suite sleeping on his throne.

~6 hours later~

Oyagi woke up when he heard voices. He opened an eye and saw that there were children playing. One was pointing at them with wonder. Oyagi looked at Marco and saw that he was in a deep sleep. Oyagi guessed that he used his Observation haki for too long...no that's not possible. Then he heard a few steps, Oyagi pretended to be asleep, his eyes were slightly opened. He didn't expect that the same children he saw came.

"hey Sofie look! they're all asleep! is that a giant?!" a boy wearing a red shirt and black pants said, the boy had black hair. Oyagi is very amused that the boy is not afraid of him, even though the other civilians thought differently.

"uh, Samuel i think it's not a great idea to be here!" The girl named Sofie whisper-yelled to Samuel, she was wearing a dress that had a green top and the dress part was white, she also had black hair.

Samuel looked at her crazy "are you insane, Sofie? we just got out in our own adventure! Let's make the most of it before...before mom finds us!" he said while his body shook in fear when he mentioned their mother. Sofie squeaked a bit by the mention of her mother.

"fine! but we need to be fast! I don't wanna get caught!" Sofie told her brother while crossing her arms. Samuel looked at her sheepishly. With that being said they began to wonder around the deck. That was until Namur appeared.

The 2 children froze where they were, Namur raised both of his eyebrows before a frown appeared on his face. The 2 began to back away and tried to make their journey back to the railing, when Marco woke up. Marco had a glare on his face, making both children squeak in fear. Sofie hid behind her brother before she took out a dagger, same with Samuel he had the same dagger as Sofie but his dagger was glowing. Oyagi couldnt help it anymore but stood up to his full height.

"so what are you 2 brats doing on my ship?" he asked them, both of their heads whipped over to him. They gaped at the height. Sofie seemed to know the situation better and tried to drag her brother away but Samuel stood strong.

"we were exploring! what's it to you giant?" Samuel asked before giving a glare.

Oyagi couldnt help but laugh "Gurararara! you brats sure are lively...and why do you seem afraid of me?" he questioned Sofie who had a sheepish look, Samuel nudged her to answer.

"w-well y-you see ~gulp~ giants tend to k-kill rather than socialize, sorry!" she answered her voice raised when she said sorry. Samuel face-palmed on what Sofie did.

"Gurararara, well im different from those giants" Oyagi answered with a grin. This time Samuel had a smile on his face.

He sheathed his dagger back "mom never said that there were giants that talk or even wear clothing like yours!" he smiled up to Oyagi, Marco seemed interested now.

"is that so, What does she tell you then-yoi?" he asked the children while putting both of his hands on his pants pockets, he nudged Thatch and Ace awake.

Sofie just wanted to go home, this really was a bad idea. But one reassured squeeze from her brother she calmed down instantly. "well mom said that giants attack you when you approach them or attack their mammoths! oh she also said that they wore animal skin..." Sofie exclaimed when she found the courage. Marco seemed amused that the girl found the courage that fast.

Thatch stood up with a grin "well Oyagi is a different type of giant, well he's still human! with an inhumane growth, hahaha" Thatch laughed, Oyagi bellowed also. That was when Ace woke up, but not in a good way.

Fire flickered off of his shoulder when he woke up. Scaring the crap out of the 2 children. For some reason they found Oyagi as a shield. Now Oyagi is highly impressed at the bravery of the 2 brats. Ace yawned and when he saw the 2 kids, he rubbed his eyes. Ace blinked at least 5 times by now but the kids were still there. Now he pointed a finger at them while looking at Marco and Thatch.

"who are those brats?" asked with a bit of heat. Ace still remembered what happened and he isnt exactly fond of the people here right now. Marco crossed his arms and began to explain.

Ace was not exactly sold with the explanation but it was all he knows right now. Ace sighed and looked at the 2 kids with a glare. Samuel gave back a glare while Sofie hid behind her brother. Oyagi gave Ace a look saying 'that's enough'.

Oyagi cleared his throat "so are you still gonna explore?" hoping that they would since they were the only people here that ever approached them without throwing arrows. Samuel nodded his head, but a fist had landed on his head. Ace and Thatch sputtered for a second, Marco raised as eyebrow, Oyagi seemed distressed. That's because Sofie was the one that punched her brother.

"are you crazy?! we just had an adventure if you excuse me! we even dared leave the walls! what else, you want to explore a cave?!" she questioned her brother, while glaring at him.

Samuel thought for a second "well thats not a bad idea! ~bonk~ OUCH!" his hands were on his head instantly. The 2 began a glaring contest.

"mom wasnt even home for nearly a YEAR! so whats the point! she just left as at home!" Samuel growled,

"Mom's an adventurer of course it takes her nearly forever to get back! but thanks to her were not dead, and we even have weapons!" Sofie tried to reason with her own brother.

Oyagi is struck with the information. He looked at his sons and saw that they had the same reaction. What type of mother would leave their children alone for a year?! Thatch could understand that their mom is an adventurer, but seriously! Marco didnt think that their parents even cared for how these 2 acted if their mom was gone for a year.

Ace shook his head "how about your dad? isnt he there?" hoping that they at least had a dad that watches over them.

Sofie looked at them with a depressed expression "we dont have a dad...well mine died in a war..." she admitted.

Samuel became silent "i...i never met my dad" he said after a moment. The 2 children were now surrounded by a gloomy aura. Ace started to regret asking, but he couldnt since he had to live a life with no regrets!

Thatch seemed confused "wait, do you guys even have the same dad?", if the answer is no then that explains everything, their mother is a slut then.

Samuel and Sofie looked at each other before they sighed simultaneously. Sofie rubbed her left arm while Samuel rubbed the beck of his neck.

"you see...the mom me and Samuel were talking about us is...not our blood mother...my blood mother died when i was still very little and my dad like i told you died in a war. Then mommy met me when i was selling flowers to make a living back in Windhelm...she asked if i wanted to live her, of course i said yes! Everything was great until mom received a request a year ago..." Sofie trailed off after that, Oyagi is struck with what she said. So they were adopted, hmm.

Samuel cleared his throat "well i'll tell mine...I was adopted by the mom, me and Sofie were talking about, she adopted me in the orphanage back in Riften...Like i told you i never met my dad, well i never met my blood mother also because she died when she gave birth to me...ever since then i was raised in the orphanage, the old lady that used to run the orphanage was killed and then her apprentice took over! Ever since then kids were allowed to be adopted again! Mom came and adopted me when i told her my story..." he ended.

Thatch felt very guilty at the moment. Since he thought that their mom was a slut...damn he really felt the guilt eating him. Marco began to admire their mom a little even though he never met her. That was when he realized that they never said about the request.

"so um if it's not personal, do you know what request your mom had to do-yoi?" he asked hoping that they know.

Both shook their head, indicating Marco that they never knew. Everyone was silent all that could be heard was the sound of nature. Ace understood Samuel's story since he never met his own parents, even though he doesn't want to meet his dad. Ace mentally growled just thinking of his dad gets his blood boiling. Roger was the reason that Ace wanted to die when he was a child.

No one spoke for a few more minutes before Oyagi spoke "so what do you think of staying with us for a few days, well until you hear news of your mom?" he suggested the idea is very tempting.

Sofie seemed worried "but that means...oh no we can't! the companions will find us! Mom told them to watch over us! and if they find out that were gone! ~gasp~ they might hurt you guys!" Sofie gasped before looking at her brother for an answer.

Even Samuel seemed very disturbed at the idea of the companions hunting them down, "that's right we need to go! the companions are a really powerful force in the city! Mom is the leader and if mom gets word that were missing, oh god it won't end well!" he completely panicked before he grabbing his sister's hand and ran to the railing.

Oyagi and the others seemed bewildered at what they heard. A group called The Companions? Their mother is the leader?! what is wrong with the woman?! Thatch gasped because their mother is too dangerous. Marco didn't want the 2 children to leave so he used his phoenix ability to catch up with them.

Samuel was about to jump down with Sofie went a blue bird appeared before him. Ok there was only one word to describe what he saw...AWESOME! It seemed that even Sofie had the same idea since a look of complete awe taken over her face. Marco smiled at their reactions, he like it when people see his transformation magnificent. The 2 kids completely stopped where they were. So Marco took that as an opportunity to change back.

Samuel and Sofie sputtered a bit when they saw who it was. Oyagi is clearly amused at how the children took it. They weren't even afraid of what they saw. Samuel started to take in what was happening. These people wanted them to stay? He looked at Sofie who had a look that said 'let's stay!' he can't help but nod. Sofie cheered.

"oi were gonna stay! were rebellious brats anyway!" Samuel told Oyagi. A round of laughter echoed since now the children wanted to stay. That was then stomachs growled. Ace's stomach was the loudest out of all of them. Thatch turned to the kitchen to prepare food for everyone, while muttering about Ace eating all of their food supply again. Ace had an embarrassed look. That was when Samuel had an idea.

"hey wait!" Thatch did stop moving and gave the boy a questioning look. Sofie instantly knew what her brother was thinking about.

"you know the farm over there? mom owns it and we can get food there! Also because they will give us whatever we want and maybe keep the fact that we wandered outside secretly!" she cheered while tugging on Marco's arm leading them the way. Samuel smiled and took Thatch's and Ace's hands going to where his sis was going to.

Oyagi seemed quite happy of what he heard. The crew is very lucky that they run into these children that's for sure. Ace did as told since he was just so hungry! Marco and Thatch went because they were curious. Samuel and Sofie jumped off of the ship with ease though Sofie squeaked a bit because of the height they had to jump from. Ace laughed and jumped off of the ship with a smirk. Samuel muttered show off. Marco and Thatch did the same thing but unlike Ace they weren't smirking.

Once they were on the ground. Samuel told them to follow them since they knew which farm. Sofie informed them that the other farm's owners were killed over the night a few weeks ago. They also said that there was an a group called the Dark Brotherhood were top notch assassins since they were known for assassinating people, from their jobs. Thatch shivered at the thought of ever meeting them. Samuel said that their hideout was unknown so it could be anywhere. Marco enjoyed the look that Thatch gave the kid, it was a mix of terror and awe.

Sofie yelled for them to hurry up and they did. When they got there, Sofie and Samuel were greeted by the guards who gave them a glare. Samuel explained to the guards that they got bored and went outside of the city meeting them. Now all Sofie had to do was convince them to keep it a secret from their mother. The guards were obviously hesitant but did as told. Sofie cheered and thanked them. Samuel led them to the cellar where the food and ingredients were kept, also the booze. Thatch asked if they could take some booze also. Samuel shrugged his shoulders, Sofie just nodded her head slowly.

Marco knew that the booze could be the only drink that they cant take, so he asked if they could try for themselves. Now they got a nod that allowed them fully. Thatch cheered and went to take 3 bottle for himself, Marco and Ace. However Ace was busy stuffing his face with the meat he found. Samuel and Sofie busted out laughing, while Marco and Thatch face-palmed. Of course they should have expected this from Ace. Marco began to scold Ace, who rubbed his neck.

Sofie and Samuel helped carry the pastries since it was the only food that they could carry. Marco Thatch and Ace carried the crates. Sofie looked at them like they were monsters because nobody could carry that much! Ace laughed at her face, and asked Samuel if they ever saw someone else carry this much. Samuel said that their mother did. They also said that their mother made a house by herself and it was huge!

Marco thought that they were over exaggerating because there was no way only one person could make a house by themselves...wait never mind. They each exchanged stories and Thatch even dared himself to call Marco mom! They got weird looks from Samuel and Sofie but when Ace told them that it was only a nickname the topic was forgotten, but now they were calling him Mom! Marco felt like he replaced their mother.

Once they reached the ship everyone was outside. Samuel was bewildered at the amount of people that came from the ship. Sofie hid since she was shy to see this many people. Thatch reassured her that they are all nice. The 2 kids nodded their heads and climbed up when a rope was thrown down at them. Marco told them that they were pirates and he expected terrified gasps but instead he got excited brats asking him about their adventures. But when Marco told them no he was irritated at the nickname they used.

"aww but mom! come on just one story!" Sofie whined while looking at Marco with puppy dog eyes, Marco's eyebrow twitched in annoyance while Thatch and Ace were rolling down the deck with tears in their eyes from laughing too much. Everyone who heard them laughed also, while Oyagi frowned. Izo appeared and he had a disgusted look on his face when he saw how the children were dressed.

"are you sure these are...clothing? these look like rags!" Izo complained and a tick-mark appeared on Sofie and Samuel's foreheads.

"Dont say that! Mom brought this for us from her adventures!" they both screamed at Izo simultaneously, this caught Izo off guard. But Izo already made up his mind and went to his room to make new clothing for the children.

Oyagi felt like the children were being forced to wear the clothing that Izo made them. But when he saw the look that they were giving Oyagi knew that they were doing what they wanted by their own freedom. Ace was telling them stories about his little brother, Samuel and Sofie focused on what Ace was saying that they didnt notice how Oyagi was looking at them.

Marco looked at his father "well what are we gonna do now-yoi?" he asked since there might be a huge chance that the kids would want to stay with them, and that is not a good idea since they have a mother.

Oyagi hummed "well its their decision and we need to find a way to get back also...their mom could help if she ever returns for them"

Marco nodded his head while looking at the kids fondly. Meeting their mother would be a pleasure and also he could release his thoughts about leaving them alone like that to her. Yea, that seemed right.

The river had brought them to a place that people were nice enough to let them be. However unknown to them someone was watching from afar. The river is gonna be the death of them also.

To Be Continued~


	3. Chapter 3

Samuel and Sofie stayed with the pirates for at least a week by now. The guards from the farm visits them to give them some food so that they won't have to go back and forth. Now they have to bring a few more crates because of a certain person...Yea Ace practically ate what was left of the last food that was brought that included the pastries. Samuel and Sofie complained since they love the pastries. Ace earned a few glares from his brothers also since the food was great.

Along the week Aela the Huntress had visited them. Samuel and Sofie panicked on what would happen, but when Aela told them that they won't harm the pirates; Sofie was hugging the Huntress from happiness. Aela thanked Oyagi for watching over them, who in return got a laugh. Oyagi did admit that Samuel and Sofie were fun to have. Everything was going along until Ace told Aela that Samuel and Sofie started calling Marco, Mom. Aela went silent and the smile that was one her face completely disappeared.

Aela then exploded in a fit of anger. She started rambling about how they were replacing their actual mother! Samuel and Sofie explained that it was a nickname since Marco himself is acting like a mom around the crew. Aela gave a glare to Marco who slightly shivered since he never saw a woman give an intense glare like that. As if reading his mind Aela explained that their mother was far worse. Thatch shivered at the thought of meeting the woman herself, Ace seemed excited meeting a woman like their mother. Aela left promising Samuel and Sofie that she won't tell anything to their mom, Samuel thanked her.

That was 2 days ago and nothing happened so far. Oyagi is relieved that nothing harmful will happen to his children. Sofie was having fun at the training she was receiving from Thatch, the girl was not bad at all. Samuel was learning hand to hand training from Ace, while Marco was monitoring them just in case anything happens. So far Ace is winning and Samuel is not giving up. Oyagi also noticed that they never told their moms name...it seemed weird.

"Samuel what is your mother's name?" he asked them, Samuel shifted his body to look at him, the boy was heaving by now so Ace called it.

"oh right! we never told you, our mother's name is RinSlayer, well from what people call her" Samuel told them, now they are more confused. Did they really know the mother's real name?

"is that her real name-yoi?" Marco asked concerned on who might the woman would actually be. Samuel and Sofie both nodded their heads. All of a sudden a guard from the farm came running at them with a distressed look.

"Samuel, Sofie! your mother is back and she is not happy!" the guard yelled at them before running off again.

Samuel and Sofie looked at each other before they started panicking. Ace and Thatch seemed concerned on how it was told. How cruel was the woman when she was upset? Marco used his observation haki to see if there was any threatening threat coming. There was a someone that he sensed riding a horse coming their way. Oyagi ordered to prepare for battle just in case. Samuel and Sofie hid behind Ace, Thatch and Marco. They also tried to hide them with whatever they could find. A yell stopped them.

"SAMUEL SOFIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" a woman voice yelled and the galloping sounds indicated them that the woman was riding a horse...wait the horse of on fire! The guard unfortunately met the woman of the way back to the farm. They could hear everything and every word made Samuel and Sofie more frightened than ever before. They hoped that the woman didnt see them.

The woman looked their way...well too late now. With that the woman began to run her way to the ship with the flaming horse in tow. With one leap the woman was on board. She was breathing heavily but the armor she was wearing made it impossible to see her face. What got the crews attention was the fact that there was a tail connected to her. The attire made her like an actual demon.

Samuel and Sofie peaked to see if it was actually their mother. When they saw the armor they squeaked pretty loud and the woman's attention was drawn to them. The horse was suddenly on board also. The flames made the horse menacing and at the same time magnificent looking.

"Samuel! Sofie! get away from them! more importantly why are you two outside?!" the woman asked while walking over to them a few crew members that were brave enough tried to fight the woman off, but they were suddenly thrown far away from the woman. Mom was upset, no Mom is furious! Was the thought that went through Samuel's and Sofie's minds.

Samuel was the first one that went up to confront their mother "uh,w-we-well y-you s-se-see...we um wanted to ~gulp~ e-ex-explore?" he manage to squeak out before he was taken in his mother's arms. Ace, Marco and Thatch didn't even see it, the woman moved like the wind! By now the woman was sitting with Samuel in her arms.

"you know...you guys made me very very worried! i got a message that you guys were missing and-and! i didn't know what to do i came running as fast as i could but because of the distance i got here later than i wanted to!" the woman began ranting, that was when it clicked to Ace Thatch and Marco. This woman was their mother! Sofie went up to her mother also and prepared a scolding like she expected but she was pulled into a bone breaking hug.

"M-Mom! too tight!" Sofie managed to say, the grip on her was released and now her forehead was touching the helmet. They still cant see the face! Samuel wanted to take the helmet off but he didn't feel like he had the right to.

Their mom stood up. She patted their heads before she started taking her armor off. The shoes went off first and it landed on the deck with a thud. They saw normal shoes after it was taken off. The body armor went next, landed on the deck with a loud thud. Under the armor was a weird looking dress and were their eyes playing with them? Her skin was scaly looking! Next went the gloves however she placed it down carefully this time. Their eyes weren't playing with them when they saw sharp looking nails that resembled claws, the skin still looked scaly also. Now the helmet and what the saw was just horrifying in the eyes of lesser crew members besides Oyagi and the commanders. Her head was scaly and the features looked like a reptile, oh is the woman a fishman? wait that can't be right...oh god.

Ace and Thatch eyes were bulging from their sockets. The woman resemblances a reptile for god damn sake! The woman is a reptile! She had a few spikes on her head and she had feathers that is the color blue. She had red eyes and her pupils were slit. To the others this might seem terrifying, but to Ace Thatch and Marco it was a gorgeous look. Oyagi is stunned but was quickly replaced by confusion.

"Samuel, Sofie...are you sure this is your mother?" he asked in question because he expected...human since they were human ah, wait he forgot that they were adopted. The 2 children nodded their heads saying yes to the question. The woman looked at him with a glare.

"what? you expected for everyone to be human? well too bad! My race is called Argonian we are reptilians! Also just because i'm not human doesn't mean i dont have the heart of one!" she yelled at Oyagi.

"well then why did you leave you children behind for a year-yoi?" Marco asked with a bit of venom. The mother unsheathed her sword and stabbed it onto the deck in anger. Everyone beside the commanders and Oyagi were afraid.

"motherfucker! I was in doing a fucking request that involved me to go to Solitude! I left them in the care of the companions! Don't look at me like i'm some demon! now if you excuse me i need to bring my children back home!" the hysterical mother yelled at Oyagi. Ace was stunned at the fiery look the woman was giving the way she acted at the moment reminded him of how JiJi acted when he wanted Ace back from Oyagi.

Samuel had other ideas however, "but mom! i want to stay here! i bet you need to go back!" he spoke up.

"i do! however i need to bring you home cause you guys will be safer!" Mom tried to reason with Samuel, now he was shaking his head furiously. Sofie had a terrible feeling in her stomach and she clung onto Marco.

"mom! you never sent us a letter that you were ok! so how would we know if you were actually doing your damn job! All we know that you're an adventurer that's it!" he yelled at his mother in a fit, Sofie was shaking by now, and Marco went to his knees to hug the girl.

His mother gaped at him, but then she release her grip, she then started wearing her armor again. After that she went into a straight position like she was a soldier.

"My name is RinSlayer, I'm the legendary DragonBorn, I'm the Harbinger leader of the Companions, I'm the adventurer, and I'm the guard of the High Queen!" She introduced fiercely to everyone around her. Samuel and Sofie gasped, Oyagi raised an eyebrow, what could be legendary of a DragonBorn?

Sofie began to cry since she never expected this, she never expected for her mother to be the DragonBorn...her mother of all people! Samuel started shaking but refused to cry. RinSlayer sighed and took off only her helmet. She kneeled down in front of Samuel.

"I kept it a secret so that no one would dare and try attack you 2! Also i'm the guard of the High Queen for now...until this war ends i'm her Guard! i know i should be there with you guys but i can't...~sigh~ if possible i could leave you somewhere...safe" she admitted before putting her helmet again. She then took her sword back and sheathed it back. All of a sudden Marco saw a familiar looking arrow on her back.

He looked at Ace and Thatch who had the same recognition. So he decided to speak up before she could leave with that flaming horse of her's.

"that arrow it seems familiar-yoi..." he started but he trailed off when she took an arrow out to show him.

"you know this? as far as i know i'm the only person that ever had the full set of Daedric set" she commented while twirling the arrow around with her fingers, Samuel went up and took the daedric bow from his mother's back. RinSlayer scowled but she didn't do anything.

"hey mom can i ever have this?" he asked hoping that one day he could. RinSlayer smiled fondly at her son before ruffling his hair.

"when you grow up...i have 3 other sets ready! but since you 2 are way too small for the armor you cant yet~" she teased her children, Sofie and Samuel whined. RinSlayer gave her attention back to Marco.

"you said its familiar right? where did you see it?" she interrogated him.

"we also found a dead head where we were and that arrow was through its head-yoi" Marco told her then he started explaining that they weren't from around here. In his explanation he included how they found a glowing stone, and the same stone opened a huge gate that led them here. Now they want to know their purpose for being here and they need to find a way back home.

RinSlayer listened throughout and she began to think what she could do to help. She decided to bring them to Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, since he might have a few answers, but she doubt that he can answer everything. RinSlayer took her bow back and Blaze came by her side sensing what was gonna happen. RinSlayer mounted Blaze and looked at Oyagi.

"i can help, however i need to bring you guys there in the city, but judging your condition...it won't be easy, unless a few of your men could come that is..." she asked Oyagi.

Oyagi grinned that mirrored his mustache, "you can bring Marco, Ace and Thatch since they are the 3 people that your children are most comfortable with, Gurararara" he bellowed, Marco raised an eyebrow but he did as told and went over to RinSlayer. Ace and Thatch seemed hesitant since they can't trust soldiers that easily also...well she's an adventurer also so what the heck!

That was when RinSlayer noticed what her children were wearing. Samuel was wearing baggy pants that is suitable for combat and her was wearing a buttoned up polo shirt. Sofie was wearing a black and white t-shirt, she was also wearing long black loose pants. RinSlayer narrowed her eyes since her kids didn't have the stuff that she bought for them. Ace noticed the way she was eyeing the clothing and elbowed Thatch.

Samuel noticed his mother's gaze on the clothing "wait mom its not what you think! our clothes got ripped since we fell off a small cliff! so they made us new clothes!" he lied hoping that his mother would buy it, and when he saw her shoulders relax he knew she did.

RinSlayer sighed and grew amused when she saw Blaze nuzzling her nose to Sofie's cheek. Sofie started laughing since she is very ticklish.

Marco noticed that the flames didn't burn them and he cant help but be curious. RinSlayer eyed him and smiled. Suddenly a white glow appeared on her left hand and a red one appeared on her right hand. Thatch backed away a bit since he didn't know what was gonna happen. RinSlayer dismounted off of Blaze first and started her magic. After what it seemed hours (5 mins) a white horse appeared, and a red one appeared also.

"the white horse is Death and the red horse is War, they will be your mounts for the time being, Blaze would be Marco's mount." she explained while bringing Death over to Thatch and War to Ace. Ace was grinning since he never actually rode a horse before, while Thatch is afraid with how his mount is looking. Both horses wore armor and a glow radiated off of them. Marco wanted to say that he didn't need a mount since he could fly, but he remembered what Oyagi said and decided to go against his idea.

Ace mounted War eagerly and Thatch hesitantly mounted Death. Marco was about to mount Blaze when the horse itself ran off to RinSlayer's place. RinSlayer frowned and gave Blaze back to Marco, but Blaze was stubborn and started to neigh in protest. Marco didnt know what to do so he stood where he was.

"Blaze it will only be for a bit ok? i know i know but you have to...ugh you flaming horse stand over there" RinSlayer commanded for Blaze to go to the water. Blaze complied but didnt know what was gonna happen. When Blaze was off of the ship RinSlayer readied her bow and arrow and aimed at Blaze. Thatch tried to stop her even Samuel and Sofie tried to stop her since she was gonna kill her own horse! Oyagi looked at the expression and saw that she didnt hold any emotion.

The arrow flew and hit Blaze square in the head. A deadly shot thats for sure. Marco's mouth slightly opened, all of a sudden a bright light appeared and before Blaze died she exploded and fire was left where she died. RinSlayer then used her ice magic to try and stop the fire from spreading too much. Sofie wanted to cry but after her mother spread her ice magic something else happened.

RinSlayer started to make hand gestures that made it look like she was summoning someone. Oyagi smiled. After the hand gestures Blaze reappeared in a portal of fire. Ace and Thatch gaped at what they saw, a moment ago Blaze dies and here she was again. RinSlayer took Blaze and gave her to Marco this time however Blaze made no signs of going back to RinSlayer. RinSlayer hummed pleased that her plan worked. Thatch gave up understanding what she did, Ace just laughed and Marco blinked in disbelief.

"mom what are we gonna ride?" Sofie asked her mother since she and her brother doesn't know the way back home. RinSlayer smiled and told them to take a few steps back. RinSlayer then started howling. Marco, Thatch, Ace and Oyagi had to cover their ears. Samuel and Sofie looked in awe, since their mother transformed into a werewolf. The other crew members stared in shock at the transformation. The transformation is beyond words that's for sure!

Samuel seemed to be excited "mom you sure?!" he asked her enthusiastically. Since she cant speak in that form she said yes. Samuel climbed her back and Sofie was lifted off of her feet. RinSlayer glanced at Ace Thatch and Marco. The horses neighed telling RinSlayer that they're ready. RinSlayer nodded her head and ran. She jumped off of the ship with Samuel laughing and Sofie squealing. Oyagi wished his sons safety before the horses followed RinSlayer.

Ace was laughing and holding onto War tight. War was used to it but he did shake his head in annoyance. Ace looked around a bit more and he was stunned at the view.

"this place is awesome!" Ace yelled happily. Thatch shook his head in amusement, Marco smiled fondly at the fact that Ace was having fun.

Blaze is a really great horse, she's faster than Death and War, and damn she's on fire! Either this is just the beginning of more wonders or probably the last of them when they find the answers. Marco was stopped from his thoughts when Blaze shook her head. On the way there was a pack of wolves, RinSlayer is on defense since Sofie and Samuel cant attack well enough with a pack of wolves. Marco cursed and Blaze started running faster to aid RinSlayer. Thatch threw his sword at a wolf's head, and when he was close enough to get his sword back he swooped down to grab it.

RinSlayer was snarling at the wolves when they got too close to Sofie. Samuel took out his dagger and tried to attack but he got bitten the wolf's fangs sunk deep. Samuel had gotten the wolf off of him but his flesh was torn.

"ahh!" he screamed, RinSlayer went berserk. She started swinging her huge werewolf arms to hit the wolves. However there was a bright glow and she was there only on her underwear. RinSlayer cursed silently before taking her sword out and beheaded a wolf. Marco started fighting also dismounting of Blaze before he started punching the wolves one by one using his armament haki. RinSlayer was bitten by a wolf on her exposed leg, but she just shook the wolf off, however a bit of her flesh got torn off. Ace winced and Thatch grimaced. RinSlayer didn't even flinch instead she just kept attacking even though she was losing so much blood.

Ace fought with his fists and because he couldnt use his devil fruit powers for now he used a bit of armament haki. The wolves were easy kill, but then they heard loud footsteps. RinSlayer had an uneasy look Thatch seemed curious. But what he saw is scary. A giant was running towards them, well they are near a giants territory.

"fuck this!" RinSlayer yelled before taking her bow and arrow out. She readied her attack. Then the arrow flew, the giant was dead in one kill.

"holy crap that's what your giants look like?! damn no wonder you guys thought that Oyagi is wild" Ace commented, Thatch noticed that RinSlayer wasn't wearing clothing, so he blushed. Marco looked away, while Ace just stared with a blank face.

RinSlayer looked at them with an eyebrow raised "what? never saw a woman in her underwear?" she asked them, Thatch shook his head, while Ace and Marco shrugged. RinSlayer sighed and looked in her bag for her armor. Well they already did saw women in underwear, even naked, but not an Argonian before, and it was really weird seeing most of the scaled. She really did look like an actual reptile.

Samuel held his bleeding arm, Sofie tried to stop the bleeding. But she couldnt "mom! i can't stop the bleeding!" she cried her body trembling.

RinSlayer rushed on wearing her clothes back on. A golden glow sudden appeared on both of her hands. She ran to Samuel, with her hands extended on top of his wound. Samuel hissed since he never got hurt before. The glow began to expand and the wound started to close rapidly. Marco was bewildered since he wasnt the only one that could heal anymore, but she could heal others also! The wound closed up and it looked like there was never even a wound! After RinSlayer finished she started healing her leg, the muscles, tissues everything was regenerating back! Thatch looked astonished. Ace wanted to know more about this world, and Marco is impressing.

RinSlayer started to move her leg around to see if it was ok to move. The leg was soar but movable enough. Thatch is clearly shocked of how tough RinSlayer was, surviving a wound like that had the lowest chance of survival. One you were losing blood rapidly, and flesh was torn away! Ace looked at the kids and saw that Samuel passed out maybe from the pain.

"i knew i should've brought them with me to Solitude...well i cant do anything anymore" RinSlayer sighed scratching her scales on her arm. Ace is still not used on how the woman looked like, yes he saw a fishman, but this was...just weird...

"anyway Thatch can you carry Samuel, and Ace can you carry Sofie?" she asked them, both nodded their heads and took the children. Sofie was still trembling but started to relax slowly. Ace felt bad since she just thought that her brother was gonna die. Thatch took Samuel carefully afraid that he will hurt the poor boy.

"how about you-yoi?" Marco asked, since she never asked if she could ride with him on Blaze. RinSlayer shook her head, and Marco sighed. He guessed that she still didn't warn up to him that much.

"anyway we're close so just follow my lead ok?" she said before she started running, Thatch blinked before Death started to gallop to follow RinSlayer, Thatch had to held onto Samuel so that the boy won't fall. Ace had his grip on the bridle and Sofie. Sofie fell asleep along the way. Marco followed a suite with a blank expression.

To Be Continued~


	4. Chapter 4

RinSlayer ran all the way to the gates. Ace Thatch and Marco were trailing behind her, trying to catch up to her speed. Even with Blaze they still cant be faster than her. Damn she's a monster. Ace thought that he was a monster because of his blood but seeing Rinoa like this...Damn. Thatch and Marco glanced at each other since they saw how Ace grip onto the reins. In no time they were already by the stables.

RinSlayer stopped in front of the stables and told the others to dismount since they have to walk from here on. Ace dismounted and carried Sofie on his back, while Thatch was carrying Samuel in his arms afraid that the kid could still be injured in any way. Marco got off of Blaze and the flaming horse stayed where she was. Marco suddenly felt uneasy thinking about meeting their leader.

RinSlayer noticed Marco's uncertainty so she placed a hand on his right shoulder blade. "look as long as i'm here you don't have anything to be afraid of...we have to bring them back to the house first" Rinoa said to him and began to walk over to the gates.

"wait, what if your Jarl decided not to help us-yoi?" Marco asked her back still not believing her words. RinSlayer turned around and gave Marco a small smile.

"just trust me, alright?" RinSlayer said, and Marco nodded slowly, Ace and Thatch followed slowly, that was until a guard showed up and gave the group a questioning group. Then the guard gave a look to RinSlayer.

RinSlayer did notice this and began "these are some of my new traveling companions and they are in need of help, i think that the Jarl would be able to help them" she declared strongly, Ace frowned when she said that they were traveling companions.

"all right Thane but if they get in any trouble, you will be answering to it" the guard said before giving the group another glance and opening the gates for them.

Thatch smiled then he blinked when he remembered what the Guard just called RinSlayer, Thane...is that a title or... his questioned was left unanswered when he the gates were finally opened. His mouth opened slightly in awe. There were shops and houses in almost every corner his eye could see. The he saw a forgery and began to wonder if he could get a sword suitable for this place...Maybe he shouldnt they don't have money that could be used here anyway. Ace seemed excited to explore the place more, when Sofie began to wake up.

When she woke up she was surprised that she was already inside the city. Then Marco noticed the same woman that visited them a few days ago come running towards them. She looked out of breath like she just woke up from a nightmare, and cold water splashed her awake. RinSlayer slightly glared at Aela, and Aela remained her stance but she did flinch.

"RinSlayer ~breath~ i thought you wont be back for a while!" Aela exclaimed, and then she saw the frightened look of Sofie.

RinSlayer sighed "well i got a message from a guard saying that my children were with unknown people, so i came here as fast as i could" she said but then Aela raised an eyebrow.

"you sure? cause the location they were in, there were no guards around" Aela said while thinking if there could be a spy.

RinSlayer chuckled slightly "did you forget the posts? well there your answer" she laughed it out, Aela apologized that she didnt notice the missing earlier but RinSlayer just waved her off. Aela insisted that she will be staying with them for the moment. However a messenger came up to RinSlayer.

"i have a message to you from...oh from General Tullius, you're getting famous each passing day!" The messenger declared before giving the letter to her. RinSlayer thank him and opened the letter, after she told Aela to lead Ace , Marco and Thatch to her home. Aela nodded her head understanding that the letter was private matter.

~Marco's POV~

We left RinSlayer behind, and Sofie followed us while rubbing her eyes. She still seemed to be tired, I couldnt help but chuckle. Aela gave me look and laughed herself when she saw what I was looking at. Thatch was still carrying an unconscious Samuel to the way to the house. We stopped in front of a house that had a hanging banner of a horse in the front. The house did seem small but when I saw what was inside i was awe struck.

There was a few places that seemed impossible to be inside the house. A basement, a second floor, and another room that seemed to be closed at the moment. Everything seemed neat, Aela laughed at our faces.

"this is the home of RinSlayer, it may seem too much for an ordinary house, is she ever normal?" She laughed at her own joke.

"this place is huge! where are the bedrooms?" Thatch asked motioning to Samuel for a second. Aela led use to the second floor, but when i looked over to my right. I noticed there were a few swords and what it seems to be war hammers placed on display. There were also a few neat looking bows. Aela led us to a room to the left, where 2 small beds were, this seemed to be the bedroom for Samuel and Sofie.

Sofie rushed to her bed and plopped down, she was instant out once her head hit the pillow. Aela chuckled and fixed how Sofie placed herself on the bed. Thatch placed Samuel down carefully on the other bed. I smiled fondly and decided to observe the room a bit more. There was a few dolls and a training dummy in the middle of the room. Well at least i know that they have something that they could train with. Aela led us back to the 2nd floor.

We sat down on the dining table and i asked "this house seemed huge, what are other spaces here-yoi" i just couldnt help it im curious. I saw Ace lean in a bit more to listen while Thatch was observing the food.

Aela hummed "well theres the master bedroom, children's bedroom, a bath downstairs, a forgery downstairs, a room for the housecarl but Lydia died so the room is empty at the moment, and the door over there is a trophy room, that also leads to a terrace" she finished. By now my eyes were wide and Ace was gaping at the amount of space. Thatch seemed to be frozen where he was from surprise. I can understand him though, this place is just grand! But then i noticed what she said about that Lydia woman.

"so the other bedroom downstairs is empty and the moment-yoi?" i asked her, Aela nodded her head.

"she died in one of her adventures with RinSlayer, its sad however we cant think about it too much! now eat some food before you go to the Jarl" my eyes grew wide slightly from the information.

"wait so Lydia died? and whats a housecarl?" Ace asked with wide eyes. Aela sighed and said.

"A housecarl protects the Thane and everything the Thane owns that includes protecting Samuel and Sofie...but ever since she died the children are always alone here..." Aela said sadly. She started the oven and began to make bread.

I looked at what she was doing and raised an eyebrow. Aela noticed me so she smiled. She began to explain how RinSlayer taught her how to bake and cook just in case she was in a mission, so that Sofie and Samuel wont have to spend their gold buying all the time. Thatch was happy at the fact that Samuel and Sofie were getting fresh food, Ace drooled a bit and his stomach started grumbling.

Then the door opened reveal RinSlayer. She looked at us before she plopped down on a chair. Aela got concerned and asked whats wrong. I was concerned also but i kept my bored expression. RinSlayer explained that General Tullius wants her on battle field for the battle to conquer Fort Amol. Aela's eyes grew wide in distress. Thatch and Ace looked at each other, and i listened.

Aela began to ask why in a hurried voice. RinSlayer sighed before saying that Tullius needed her so that they would have a higher chance of winning and lower chance of losing more men...RinSlayer went up to change her clothing, and left Aela, me, Thatch, and Ace stunned at her words. Well honestly i dont know what the war is about but if they needed RinSlayer that bad then it would be really important. Aela went back to making the bread once again in silence and agony.

I Cant blame her. RinSlayer just got back and now she's leaving for battle. This is why i dont wanna be a marine or soldier, whatever you call them. Although me and my brothers will protect with everything we have no matter what. RinSlayer came back down wearing a pirate attire, i grew amused withe the choice of clothing. She was wearing a buttoned up shirt however the 2 top bottoms were unbuttoned. She was also wearing baggy pants but compared to Samuel's and Sofie's clothing it was a bit longer. Her tail was also swaying around in a saddened manner. She also had a sword on her left hip. She's probably a right handed swordsman.

I can tell because her tail was slightly down and it was swaying slowly. Also her face is completely revealed i saw Ace shiver slightly since he still wasnt use to seeing her like that. Thatch ignored the looks and asked without hesitation.

"so what are you going to say to them?" with a sad smile. I wanted to smack him for asking her a question like that but Ace got to do it before me...bummer...

"dont ask that idiot!" while whacking Thatch across the head. Thatch gasped since the punch had actually hurt. Aela looked like she was about to burst out, while RinSlayer had a neutral face. That idiot really shouldnt have asked that.

However i heard laughter resonate from her "hahahaha, its alright to ask! Well honestly i was planning to ask you 3 to watch over them, so that the Companions could have a break" she said while winking. Ace perked up since the mother was actually giving us permission! I was dumbfounded.

"so you mean we can stay here and watch over them-yoi?" I asked her, she laughed and nodded her head.

"well they seem to like you guys pretty much!" she exclaimed while grabbing a piece of bread, she munched on it and made a happy face.

"Aela still best as ever!" she commented to the huntress, I couldnt help but laugh silently.

Aela smiled "well i did learn from the best!" she proudly announced while patting RinSlayer back. RinSlayer gave her a grin before finishing the bread as fast as she could. She looked at us and began,

"so after we eat we need to go to Dragons Reach, so that i could introduce you to the Jarl" she said, she noticed how Ace was looking at the food drooling and she giggle. I noticed her tail get another piece of bread for her. I'm getting used already.

Ace looked at her for permission and i snorted when he gave her the look. RinSlayer also snorted and place a plate in front of him. There was a lot of food. I looked at her and she just winked at me. I gaped mentally since she already knew that Ace ate a lot without seeing it! Thatch reminded her that Ace eats alot, and by all means A LOT! She just laughed it off and said that she eats a lot herself so she knew how it feels.

I didn't believe her since her body was completely fit! Oh right she travels a lot doesn't she...well that explains it. I reached for a plate only to be snatched by a dog...wait since when was there a dog here?! RinSlayer brightened up from seeing the dog.

"well your back Gurio! Did you have fun?" she asked while her tail petted the dog's head. Gurio just barked and began eating the food. My stomach growled fiercely, making Thatch and Ace look at me in disbelief.

"what the food is great-yoi" i told them before they get the wrong idea. Thatch agreed with me and Ace just stuffed his face with more food. When I looked over to Aela to see if she was shocked to see a person eating this much, but all i saw was a smile.

"what? like RinSlayer said she also eats a lot, so i'm used to it" she said reading my mind before smirking. I sighed and then chuckled at the change of events. RinSlayer gave me another plate and i thanked her. Finally I could eat!

~30 mins later~

After we finished RinSlayer asked Aela to watch over the kids since they weren't allowed in the Reach. I frowned because that just seemed unfair. Aela nodded her head and shooed us away. RinSlayer grumbled about she was being shooed away from her own home. Me, Thatch and Ace laughed at her. She laughed with us and when she saw the other people look at her weirdly, they began to talk silently. I frowned.

"hey why are they looking at us like that-yoi?" i asked her concerned, she sighed.

"well lets just say my kind is not really welcomed but they only accepted me because i'm the Thane...it sucks and also because the way you dress and your hairstyles are very different here" she explained to us, I felt bad once again when i heard her say that her kind was not accepted with open arms. Well even devil-fruit users were not welcome at all. They think that we're devils. I sighed thinking about what could happen if they ever find out about me, Ace and Pops having powers that is beyond their imagination...

Then again RinSlayer seems to understand the difficulty of being accepted. I glanced at Ace and he gave me a nod. I was surprised, he actually knew what i was talking about! Well at least he agreed now its only Pops then...That's could be hard.

RinSlayer looked at us "if the Jarl see you guys safe enough to travel with me, then we will explore Skyrim until we find you guys a way back home, i swear" she told us seriously. Thatch smiled at her and nodded his head, I just shrugged silently agreeing. Well Ace is still in the clouds so i couldnt tell what he was doing besides at the fact he was actually thinking. Fire-Fist Ace thinking, the world is ending alright. Seriously Ace is the type of person that would act before thinking...wait he said that his brother was like that...well it runs in the family i guess.

~No One's POV~

The group climbed up the steps the led to the Reach. At first guards stopped them asking RinSlayer who they were. Of course she did explain that they needed help and only the Jarl could do what they need. The guards were weary of them, like always since they were foreign. But without RinSlayer they probably wouldn't have gone this far. Ace is very grateful but he still didn't trust them that much. Samuel and Sofie yes he could trust them, but RinSlayer is a different matter.

To be exact RinSlayer is a mysterious argonian woman. Before they left Aela mentioned to Ace that RinSlayer tends to work alone on most of her jobs, so that she won't have to worry about other people but herself. Now that raised the questions concerning Samuel and Sofie...who told RinSlayer that they were with Ace, Thatch and Marco anyway? Thatch knocked Ace out of his thinking when they reached huge doors. However it was not as big as the door that transported them here. When they entered the place was just marvelous!

Thatch wanted to run where the dining table was to examine the food. Ace wanted to devour the food. Marco however was restraining both men where they were. Stairs led them to the dining area, damn what type of noble lives here?! RinSlayer stopped Ace Marco and Thatch where they were, then a woman that had dark skin and red eyes came to them. To be exact the woman looked very menacing in Marco's eyes. The woman snarled.

"what are you doing here argonian?" while raising an eyebrow, RinSlayer chuckled.

"well i was led back here when i was told that my children got out of the damn gates!" She complained to the other woman. The woman flinched and then laughter was heard ahead of them. A man wearing noble looking clothes came down some stairs and sat down on his throne in the middle of the room.

"RinSlayer i apologize for that, however i must ask who are those 3 men?" the man asked. Thatch thought that he was the person they were looking for. RinSlayer bowed and then lifted her head to start explaining.

"these men need help to get back to their home, to be honest there were people in Windhelm saying that they appeared falling down from the sky. Before you could accuse them of witches or what nots, they are pirates and i ask permission to help them get back home, Jarl" she asked him while motioning them to come forward. Thatch and Marco had to drag Ace with them when they noticed that the idiot won't budge from his spot.

The Jarl started thinking "why have you associated with pirates?" he asked. RinSlayer closed her eyes before sighing.

"that's because they were the ones that watched over Samuel and Sofie when they were outside! I owe them a great deal because of that..." She finished while smiling at the 3. Thatch scratched the back of his neck while grinning, Ace just shrugged while smiling and Marco had his bored expression.

The Jarl hummed "well then i give permission however they are your responsibility, DragonBorn." he smiled and clapped. RinSlayer knew that meant and led them to the table. She told Thatch, Ace, and Marco to sit down near her and told them to avoid eye contact with any of the people here. They did as told and waited patiently, then chefs came out of the kitchen with platters of food. They laid the platters on the tables and Ace's stomach growled at the scent. A few chefs were startled then startled chuckling. Ace turned a bit red and hid his face with his hands to hide the blush. RinSlayer shook her head before taking a tankard and filling it with her mead. She was prepared since she didn't like the sake here. Thatch and Marco were good at restraining themselves but they had to hold Ace down to stop him. Ace began to complain but the woman from before dropped a huge platter in front of Ace, making said man's mouth water. The woman scoffed before going back near the Jarl. Everyone began to celebrate and thanked the trio for taking care of Samuel and Sofie. A few women took interest in them and began to flirt. Thatch seemed to be happy about this, Ace was busy stuffing his face with the food ignoring the women that attempted to talk to him, Marco however was the center of attention.

"so how can you men be traveling with an ugly argonian? Stay here with us!" One suggested while showing Marco a bit more of her cleavage. Marco felt somewhat uncomfortable, he didn't like the women here at the moment. One they insulted RinSlayer, two she was acting like a spoiled woman who only wanted attention. Marco sighed but an aura that promised pain suddenly resonated from RinSlayer. She was pissed off at the moment, how dare they insult her kind! The guards noticed this and went over to do something on to be stopped by Jarl Balgruuf.

"so you tell me that i am ugly? That doesn't mean i don't have a damn heart!" RinSlayer roared at the frightened woman, her form towered the woman that had insulted her. However the woman just didn't seem to know when it was time to stop, so she threw another insult again at RinSlayer.

"oh yea? Reptiles can't feel, they kill, and that's that! You argonians are just the same that's why your people in Windhelm are forced to live outside of the city! Besides you're a slut having 2 children that you don't even spend time with!" she announce with a smirk at RinSlayer. The Jarl watched from his throne and was worried of how his most trusted soldier will respond to this. RinSlayer eyes were suddenly dull even her natural eye color was suddenly very dull. Thatch felt very guilty at the moment since he accepted the women attention just like that not knowing that his friend was insulted because of what people think of her, and how they looked like. Ace stopped eating and watched hoping to see that a fight won't happen. Marco thought that he heard RinSlayer counting, but didn't bother to press on. RinSlayer sighed before glaring at the witch, as so she nicknamed her as.

"i cannot change your opinion about me and my kind however do NOT DARE call me a slut! I love my children and if you dare insult me about having custody with them i will hurt you personally! Besides if you were in my shoes then you would know how painful it is to be away from the people you cherish...Also shouldn't i be the one calling you, what was that word again...oh yes slut" RinSlayer barked at the woman before sitting down once again continuing her meal in silence. No one knew what to say not even Jarl Balgruuf he had never saw RinSlayer this irritated before. The witch was stunned and walked away in shame, none of the other women tried to flirt with them even again after that. They were too afraid having the same lecture, and having a scolding from the Thane herself was embarrassing enough. It was also a disgrace to the person that was scolded or was taught a lesson. Jarl Balgruuf shook his head in shame, one of his people was finally taught a lesson by his Thane and the DragonBorn! It was a disgrace to Whiterun! That was when a distressed guard came barging in.

"A DRAGON!" he yelled RinSlayer instantly stood up and ran outside, Marco Thatch and Ace were hot in her tail not wanting to miss the chance to see RinSlayer fight a dragon and seeing a damn dragon! When they reached outside what they saw was totally marvelous and scary. The dragon was the color of gold, and it was in the central of the city, the poor marvelous tree was broken down and a few houses were smashed.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: ok the stone is just something made up by me! What? It's Skyrim people! Also anything can happen in the world of One Piece, well almost. Anyway you will get what i mean by the glowing stone is made up by me since if you ever search about it, NOTHING will pop up talking about it! Just a heads ups people! XD_

RinSlayer was examining the stone to make sure that it is the stone she was thinking about. Fuck it was a chaos stone! How the hell did they acquire this fucking dangerous stone?! RinSlayer was then glaring at the damn stone like it did the worst thing ever. Well it did, and that was bringing the Whitebeard Pirates here in the dangerous terrain of Skyrim. RinSlayer sighed before throwing the stone to Ace once again. Ace caught it and looked at RinSlayer in question. He's pretty confused at the moment. Marco also, he knows that the stone is weird and shit like that but what the hell did it do to make RinSlayer look at it like that? RinSlayer collected whatever was worth collecting from the dragon, and took hold of Ace and Marco's arms dragging them to Jorrvaskr. Marco saw the guards clean up the remains of the dragon, and the civilians looked absolutely terrified at the moment. Once the doors behind them closed RinSlayer was then attacked by questions from the Companions.

"Harbinger, are you alright?"

"do your friends need any treatment?"

"is there anything we can do to help?" That question caught the attention of RinSlayer. RinSlayer once again took the stone from Ace, who gave her a still glare.

"yes, there is something you can help me for...does anyone know if there is a book talking about the chaos stone?" she finally asked them before showing the stone. Gasps were suddenly resonating from the room before one pointed at the accursed stone.

"why the hell did you bring that dangerous stone here?!" a man with bulging muscle asked her accusingly. RinSlayer sighed.

"that's because this is what brought them here in Skyrim!" She yelled at them while gesturing at Ace Marco and Thatch. Ace looked at them smiling a bit before going to Thatch who was sitting on a bench trying to have a nap. The companions were struck, yes they know that magic can do anything, but it did have its boundaries, however bringing people from another dimension?! It's a new type of magic alright! RinSlayer had bet that only the chaos stone can do that, if it is then she will have to find how a dangerous stone ended up on another dimension. Farkas came up to her with a huge book that he found downstairs.

"here it talks about what the stone can do so far, however it doesn't say anything about how it can bring people here..." Farkas told her while skimming through the pages. RinSlayer frowned the stone was never used before unless someone found it and it's pretty rare. She thanked Farkas and told the other to help , however Farkas, Skjor, and Vilkas stayed inside. Marco Thatch and Ace were munching on some apples they found, Thatch commented on how juicy the apple was, Ace shrugged and said that apples are all the same, Marco did the same thing but took another bite instead of saying anything.

RinSlayer placed the book on the table before sitting down. She had a frown on her face telling Vilkas that she might not find her answer with just the book. Skjor wanted to help but he was stopped by Farkas who motioned for him to look at the 3 guests. Skjor thought that they were pretty weird considering the hairstyles and clothing, but what he knows that they look intimidating. Farkas was walking towards them to have a bit of chat, he did heard of Aela's story about this people, only he never believed it. Vilkas sighed before following his brother knowing that without him Farkas might cause a fight and at the moment, RinSlayer wouldn't like that very much. Ace noticed them first and nudged both his brothers since he was in between them. Marco and Thatch tensed up a bit since Farkas did look intimidating with the scars and bulging muscles but they weren't afraid. Farkas leaned on the railing just in front of them with Vilkas next to him.

"so what brought you guys here to Skyrim for?" Vilkas asked first wanting to know if they really did came from a different dimension. Thatch hesitated before answering.

"well like we told RinSlayer, we- i mean I found that stone, brought it back to the ship and then next thing you know we were falling down to your world!" he said while he made hand motions about the falling down part, the height they did fall down from was quite high! Farkas chuckled.

"so, you strong enough for a spar?" he asked wanting to test their swordsmanship. Vilkas sighed before whacking his brother's head.

"don't ask them that! They just got out of a dragon fight and here you are asking if you can a 'spar'" Vilkas said making quotation marks on the word spar, Farkas scoffed.

"seriously they got to be tough to survive the dragon attack! I even saw them attack it!" he yelled at Vilkas this time, not liking that he was being stop from having a friendly spar. Vilkas knew better so he tried to convince his stubborn brother to have a second thought about the idea. Marco, Thatch and Ace didn't know what they just got into at the moment. The fight ended when a tunkard had hit Farkas's head, Farkas was surprised but the impact was painful he knew exactly who threw it, it's the person he didn't want to get in trouble with after all. He glanced at RinSlayer, who was glaring daggers at him.

"ummm, hi?" he said to her, Marco swore that he saw red at the moment, he knew that the woman was not someone to be tampered with. RinSlayer sighed and glared once more.

"do not fight with the guests! Also you are far too noisy, stop bickering will you?!" RinSlayer yelled before looking back at the book with a huff. Farkas shivered a bit, Vilkas silent cursed he didn't like being scolded and by the Harbinger that's the greatest shame. Skjor slightly smirked before he turned his attention back to the book also. Everyone went quiet, until the doors suddenly was thrown open. Aela was there huffing, while holding a huge bag.

"RinSlayer, a bag with multiple chaos stone were found!" she cried out before walking over to RinSlayer. RinSlayer snatched the bag and opened it. Like what Aela said there were multiple chaos stones in it, maybe around 12 stones, however it was too bright to actually tell how many. The stones seemed to be merging from what RinSlayer saw.

"where was the bag found?" she suddenly asked Aela, who wasn't expecting it. Aela looked like she wanted to say something else but she knew better.

"the bag was found...in one of chests, i was looking for some flour for the bread when i saw the bag glowing...I thought it was the mushrooms but when i opened it those were there! When i rushed out the guards asked where i got the bag and i told them in your house, now the Jarl demands for you..." she honestly said hanging her head in shame. RinSlayer rubbed her face with her left hand and threw the bag on the table.

"why is everything going wrong?! I'm late for my journey back and i still need to find answers...That's it! I can ask every Jarl in every city if they have information about the stone! If you excuse me i will go to Jarl Balgruuf " RinSlayer was about to leave when Aela grabbed her arm.

"they request you bring Ace, Marco and Thatch also..." still looking down, Aela gazed over to said people. Thatch was panicking cause the Jarl might think that they did it, Marco raised an eyebrow, Ace stiffened a bit. RinSlayer froze on where she was, she looked over to them. She sighed and nodded her head, not able to deny such request. The four of them left the building with the others guarding the stones.

~Thatch's POV~

The way to the reach was pretty quiet. Well I heard some people murmuring here and there. I even heard one person say that RinSlayer was planning to betray the imperials- is that how you say it? Anyone my damn head still hurts and i think my injury from Teach might have ripped again. I saw Marco glanced at my back with a distressed expression, then that's when i felt the warm liquid that i hated to feel on my back. Fuck this! I stopped on my tracks by the stairs.

"hey Rin, do you think you can heal my back?" i threw my pride away and asked knowing that my health is more important than some pride that i can earn back. Ok i called her Rin instead of RinSlayer, so? Rin stiffened before nodding her head, and prepared her magic. The golden glow had touched my body and all if felt was relief, damn it felt wonderful! If this is what Samuel felt then no wonder he fell asleep! I glanced at Ace and Marco who looked like they saw a ghost.

"what?" annoyed at the fact that they were looking at me like that. Marco was the first one to snap out of it as usual.

"it's just that, you requested for her to heal you-yoi..." Marco trailed off, I sighed once more and rubbed my face. Ok i think i'm sleep deprived at the moment, maybe even sex deprived. I glared at them not really in the mood.

"well, i know when i'm injured and Rin being a good friend, she is actually helping me!" I roared at them, yep i'm cranky. All this is stressing me so much, maybe even ruin my health...Hmm is this how Marco feels when we annoy him? Probably. Marco shook is head, and smacked Ace who was still in a daze. I smirked mentally happy that Ace was smacked, until i was hit by a scaly fist on my back.

"Rin, what was that for?" I complained, what? It scared me, i wasn't expecting for her to smack me! Rin sighed and looked at me sternly. Why did it look like i was in trouble?!

Rin stopped her magic "you know you should have told me sooner! That was a horrible scar, it almost depleted me with my magic at the moment!" she yelled tapping her feet on the ground. Now that i didn't expect. Wait isn't her magic never ending?

"but don't you guys have never ending magic?" I asked her worried that I really did deplete her magic. She nodded her head, and i sighed in relief.

"However, we do have a limit, and it takes time for us to regenerate our magic! Some can take hours, and some can takes in a matter of seconds! For me it takes me a few minutes!" No i understood, she was just an impatient woman. Yep she really is, not like i'm gonna say that out loud. Her patience suddenly reminded me of a certain hot-head, but whatever i'm not gonna say that, it's better to receive no injuries than receive one. Rin began to walk again towards the reach, Ace and Marco were right behind her. I sighed and forced myself to stand up, i was still a bit sore but nowhere near painful. I swear this world is pretty unique considering that mostly everyone has the ability to heal themselves and even dragons exist! I began to wonder what she would think if she saw Marco and Ace using their devil fruit powers...hopefully she won't attack. When we were near the gates of the reach the guards looked at us with so much intensity that i thought we were suppose to burn to death. Well Ace can literally do that to use but come on! Rin opened the doors with a bang and charged right in.

"Balgruuf tell me what you need now! I need to go to Solitude!" she yelled at him, i knew that wherever she needed to go it was an important matter, but she didn't have to yell at the Jarl! Marco just sighed and mumble about a woman's scorn, this made me and Ace snort a bit earning a few looks from the servants.

"well i heard from the guards that Aela had found a bag of those chaos stones, you know what happens, RinSlayer" Jarl Balgruuf has said seriously, i heard Rin grit her teeth together.

"but you know that i would never! For all the years that you knew me, you know that my loyalty is always with the empire! That includes you!" she pointed out a bit distressed. Balgruuf sighed and nodded his head, knowing what she meant.

"i know...however you need to ask all the other Jarls and even the High Queen if you want help to get them back to their...dimension" he finished with a hand motion. The look on Rin's face was not helpful at all. I saw her grip her fingers and turned away.

"alright then...but i tell you right now I will protect Whiterun with all my might! That goes for every city in the region!" she vowed before grabbing ours arms, well she used her tail to grab me which is really frightening if you tell me! Marco and Ace snickered at me. I groaned and accepted my scaly fate, honestly i hope this is all that i have to see!

We went back to her house, and the companions followed. Aela looked at the ground while following us, she probably still felt guilty. Farkas and Vilkas didn't know what to say, and Skjor just shook his head. The citizens were looking at us with disgust and i even saw a woman lead her children away from us. Rin didn't like that at all and increased her speed towards her house. For some weird reason there was a note on the wall as far as i can a dagger was holding the note in place. Rin grabbed the dagger and took it out of the wood. The note fell but Marco caught it and gave it to Rin. Rin began to read the note.

"Dear DragonBorn,

By the order of Jarl Balgruuf your custody with the house will be be revoked. With further notice take all your stuff out of the house by dawn"

Rin was fuming by now and crumpled the paper. The consequences were far too great for her. I felt bad, ever since we came horrible things just kept happening. Aela sighed and opened the door and whispered something to Rin. Rin nodded her head and told the companions to help her pack up, while she was gonna wake up Sofie and Samuel. I was actually glad that they didn't take her children from her at least. Marco decided to help so Farkas and him went down to the basement, Skjor and Ace went to the trophy room, while Vilkas was helping Aela with the main floor. I didn't want to feel useless so i went up to the 2nd floor to see if i can help with anything. Rin looked at me and pointed at the swords, damn she has really good looking swords! I heard Samuel and Sofie groan but paid no heed, i found some crates and began to put the swords, bows, arrows, warhammers in it. That was when i found a scimitar. Damn what a beauty, i suddenly found myself observing it. I didn't even noticed Rin come towards me until she spoke.

"she's a beauty ain't she?" it startled me that i accidentally dropped the scimitar. Rin caught it and laughed, wait she named the sword?

"you can have her if you want, i have 2, you can have both" she said while looking for the 2nd scimitar. I suddenly panicked for no apparent reason.

"but isn't it yours? I bet you nee-" I was cut off when bothe scimitars were shoved in my arms. Rin smiled and me which showed a bit of her sharp teeth.

"nah, thunder and bolt needs someone that will actually use them, besides i have my other swords i just love to collect weapons, in case i lost one" she explained, so these babies names are thunder and bolt aye? I have no clue why but the i noticed a slight purple glow to them. I grinned, she probably put some magic in them! Then i felt a shock run on my arm. I yelped but held both of the scimitar as firm as i can. It felt like lightning shocked me-wait...don't tell me. I glanced at Rin who was smirking at me with a face 'now you know'. The names were based with the magic both scimitars held! Lightning what a powerful magic to be in a sword, none the less!

"hahaha, so you now know why i named the scimitars thunder and bolt" she laughed out before helping me with the swords. I heard Samuel and Sofie fight about who will help clean the basement, i sweatdropped. I didn't really get what is so special about the basement but if they make a huge deal about it then probably something good was down there. I looked back at Rin who had a defeated look. I felt bad, since she was being kicked out of her home. I started packing once more then i heard Ace yell.

"what the hell is this?!" Rin tensed a bit. I had a feeling that she just remembered something about the trophy room. I looked down and what i saw was worth laughing at. Ace was running around with a statue of a wolf clamped down on his butt. I saw Marco trying to stop himself from laughing out loud. I however laughed as loud as i can. Skjor placed a hand over his mouth and i saw his shoulders shaking from laughter. I swear Ace gets in trouble a lot! Rin laughed also and helped Ace get the wolf statue to let go of him. Ace was practically grateful. Samuel and Sofie were laughing and rolling on the floor. Gurio was chowing down on some meat that Vilkas gave him. After the little 'incident' we resumed packing. I made sure to remember to tell Pops and the others, it's a story of a lifetime! What? You don't get to see the 2nd division commander to make a fool out of himself that much! I looked at Marco who had agreed with my silent plan. I grinned and went back upstairs.

~No one's POV~

It took them 5 hours to pack everything considering the size of the house itself is huge. RinSlayer's living room had at least 30 crates and a few bags. The bags had the food, while the crates had everything else. Samuel and Sofie looked like they were ready to cry but stopped themselves. Aela, Vilkas, Farkas, and Skjor helped RinSlayer get the crates out of the house. Marco Thatch and Ace looked at RinSlayer waiting for what she will do next. Then all of a sudden 2 children came to RinSlayer.

"please don't leave!" they all cried out. RinSlayer felt her heart clench at the sight of the children begging her not to leave. RinSlayer kneeled in front of them.

"Lars, Mila, i can't stay here anymore...but i promise to come and visit" RinSlayer vowed the 2 children that looked like was ready to cry. Mila nodded her head, and rubbed her eyes.

"come and visit! Mom and me will lonely without you!" she smiled through the tears. Lars nodded his head also.

"yea! I'm gonna be lonely! Also i will miss Samuel and Sofie they are fun to play with!" Lars said while looking at Samuel and Sofie. Some guards and looked away from the sight, even some adults were sad that RinSlayer was leaving. Then it hit Ace, RinSlayer was loved by everyone in the city, and her leaving like this was painful for them. Marco sighed and carried a crate to help out. RinSlayer said her goodbyes and took a few crates. Then a woman came at them, with a bag.

"here you need it...come again RinSlayer" she said with a painful smile, the woman was clearly affected with RinSlayer leaving. RinSlayer grabbed the bag and looked at the woman.

"as always your the best Adrianne" she told Adrianne who turned around so that they won't see the tears that escaped.

"just come home safe you idiot lizard!" she yelled and Marco heard her voice crack. Adrianne ran back to the shop and went back in before giving the group one last glance. RinSlayer sighed and looked in the bag, her eyes widened but didn't say anything. RinSlayer opened the gates and a dark horse came running at them, it was dragging a cart. RinSlayer grinned at the approaching horse.

"Nightmare! It's nice to see you again girl! What is this you brought something to help us?" The horse neighed and turned around letting the cart face the group. Marco immediately placed the crate he was carrying in the cart and helped Vilkas with the other crates. The guards were watching the group carefully. RinSlayer quietly asked if Skjor had the stones. Skjor nodded his head and gave her the bag. RinSlayer quickly placed the bag in the cart and hid it from sight, hopefully. Aela and the companions stayed behind wishing RinSlayer's safety and the kids safety. Samuel and Sofie went in the cart also, they said about not liking the seat itself. However Thatch knew better, the kids wanted the pastries. RinSlayer just nodded her head, and climbed onto Nightmare. Marco Ace and Thatch sat on the seats.

They began their journey to the farm from the looks of it. RinSlayer made Nightmare ran all the way slowing down when Nightmare felt tired. It took them 30 minutes to get there. Pops saw them and asked for Jozu and Vista to help them. Jozu and Vista climbed down the ship and ran over to where they were. They looked anxious there was silence before Vista finally asked.

"so...will they help us?" his worry can be heard. RinSlayer nodded her head.

"they said that RinSlayer will help us-yoi" Marco hoped that it was enough of an explanation for them, not wanting to explain everything. Jozu noticed this and stopped Vista who was about to ask any more questions. RinSlayer sighed and turned the other way, towards the farm. This got confused looks from everyone, weren't they going to the ship?

"mom where are we going?" Samuel asked his mom. RinSlayer didn't answer but looked ahead. Sofie grew worried since she didn't like it when he mother never answers them. Marco just looked at Jozu and Vista, silently telling them to follow. Jozu and Vista sighed and did as told. Pops was curious so he stood up and decided to follow. The nurses were telling him to stay put, but after one look they shut their mouths. Izo decided to follow as well as Haruta. Sofie saw them and smiled a bit.

"hey Samuel look! Pops is following us along with Izo and Haruta!" she grinned, but she failed to notice how her mother tensed when she called Whitebeard Pops. Ace, Thatch and Marco did, they felt a bit of sympathy for the woman. Samuel grinned also and waved at Whitebeard.

"hey! You're finally moving from your seat!" he joked a bit which made Whitebeard laugh.

"gurarara! I can't stay in the same place now, brat!" grinning he began to pick up his pace when he noticed that they were getting farther. Haruta and Izo had a bit of difficulty not used to how everything was in the land. Izo was a complaining a bit on how it will ruin his kimono. Haruta laughed a bit. Pops smiled fondly at his children loving the fact that they were happy. Jozu and Vista had already passed the farm, still following the cart when they noticed a house on top of a hill.

RinSlayer hadn't use this place for such a long time, since it wasn't really needed. But now the situation changed, so this will be a perfect place for the kids. Since the property was bought from a different Jarl. RinSlayer stopped Nightmare when they were close to the door. That was only when she noticed that Whitebeard following them. She didn't actually registered what Sofie said until now. Thatch's eyes were wide by the sight of the house itself. It looked huge, but come on how many houses does she even have?! Considering her position probably multiple. Ace and Marco helped Sofie and Samuel get down the cart. By then Jozu and Vista were already getting some crates and bags out of the cart. Izo, Haruta and Pops catched up also.

"woah! What is this place?" Haruta asked curious looking around. It was snowing quite a bit here, so she was rubbing her hands together. Marco and Ace had no problem with the cold considering they are firemen. RinSlayer smiled a bit.

"a house that i made, even before i adopted Sofie and Samuel" she sounded proud that she made the house, well who wouldn't be? The place looked grand! Sofie raised an eyebrow.

"mom, you never told us about this place. It looks huge!" she ran over to the wheat miller, but then she noticed something over the distance running towards them. Sofie squinted her eyes a bit until she noticed loud footsteps. She panicked.

"MOM! Giant!" running over to where RinSlayer was. RinSlayer cursed silently and looked around for her bag. Pops didn't want that thing to harm his children, and RinSlayer's children so he attacked it with his tremor-tremor powers, knocking the beast out in one hit. Marco's eyes widened a fraction and his attention snapped over to his father. Didn't he said not to use their powers?

RinSlayer noticed the giant fall down on the ground, clearly dead. Her shock disappeared, but curiosity took over. She looked at Whitebeard who looked like he was having a huge mental battle. She already knew this so called powers, she did heard about what happened in Windhelm; everyone did. She placed her hands on her hips and nodded her head.

"you know, you don't have to hide the powers. I know already" she finished and turned around grinning. She didn't want them to see her expression. But seriously Thatch's face was worth to see, since his mouth was gaping like a fish. Ace and Marco looked at each other. '

"what? I know almost every major thing that happened throughout the land" she pointed out. Marco felt like hitting himself since he forgot about the title she holds. Pops seemed to be quite amused but he does have a reason to worry.

"does anyone else know about us?"

"no, everyone else believe that the people in Windhelm are seeing things, but i know better that thinking it's a hallucination...I saw the damage before i came here, so don't think that i didn't" once again the woman knows how to impress them. RinSlayer walked over to the giant and collected the gold, soul gems, and the animal pelts.

She tossed the gold bag over to Pops, said man raised an eyebrow and picked up the bag. He didn't know what was inside but when he saw, his eyes grew a fraction wide. He gave the bag to Haruta since she was responsible with the money. What surprised him the most was the amount of gold the little bag held. "the gold came from the giant you killed, i just collected the soul gems, and pelts. But the gold you deserve" RinSlayer explained to them before going to the front door and opening it. Ace knew what she meant 'your kill, your rewards' but she also knew that they didn't need the pelts and gems, so she takes it but the gold. Ace sighed and thought about Luffy, his little brother, he might be missing a lot of news about his brother. But this adventure is one in a lifetime. So as far as Ace can worry about he will need to find a way back home with everyone else.

To Be continued~


	6. Chapter 6

The house itself is very huge. It had a basement but with a larger scale, and they had an underground bath. Samuel and Sofie were running for the beds since they were still tired, dropping their bags on the chest that they saw. RinSlayer prepared some food for the others knowing that they might be hungry. The others were bringing all the other crates and bags inside, while Pops was just watching everyone do so. He wanted to help but Marco had told him not to overwork himself knowing that he is still sick. Thatch also said that there might be a way to heal his disease using the stuff in this world, but Pops decided for RinSlayer to find out for herself. Jozu and Vista were bringing in the last of the crates while Izo and Haruta brought in the last of the bags. Thatch Ace and Marco were already wandering around the house curiosity took over them. Ace liked the armory since it had different type of armors and the fact that it had more swords and what-nots. Thatch went to the kitchen in the back of the fireplace and was he happy, it was chef's dream of having every ingredient in the kitchen. Marco went upstairs and began to read some of the books on the shelves. Vista and Haruta plopped down on one of the chairs in the dining area happy that they accomplished what they needed to do. Jozu was now looking at the shields in the armory also, Izo was trying to look for any ordinary clothing, even one would satisfy him.

"RinSlayer, where are your everyday clothes?" he asked the lizard woman, who looked at him with a blank face. RinSlayer sighed and went over to the bedroom changing into her everyday clothing. She came out with her daedric armor.

"what? that can't be..." Izo trailed off since he didn't know what to say. That armor was her everyday clothing? Even sleeping? This woman is crazy. RinSlayer took her helmet off and nodded her head.

"it is, i'm an adventurer, a soldier, leader, and mage. This is my everyday clothes considering what i do all the time" she explained to Izo who was thinking of something else.

"well then i would need some fabric."

"for what?"

"why my dear, you can't keep wearing those armor forever now, so i will make some clothing for you" Izo said making his mind up. RinSlayer's eye twitched in annoyance. She didn't like any other clothing besides the armor. She already got used to wearing it so much that she didn't even bother taking it off when she's gonna go to sleep. This annoyed her because she doesn't exactly want anymore clothing, she had enough!

"fine, there's some fabric downstairs in the basement, but i will tell you right now i might rip it apart. I already got used to wearing armor all the time." RinSlayer hissed at Izo who nodded his head. RinSlayer pointed on the door that was on the floor. Izo nodded his head and went over to the cellar door. RinSlayer sighed knowing that the man won't listen to her, she went back to the room and changed back to her pirate outfit before grabbing for an apple on the table. Pops laughed at her attire.

"gurarara, it seems that you have your own pirates here! Tell me how do they act?" curious at how the pirates here acted around the people, and the cities. RinSlayer took a huge bit out of her apple, she thought about it, she didn't actually have any encounter with pirates so much. Swallowing what she had in her mouth "well i met some pirates like 2 or 3 times, but they acted how everyone would think about them. Raiding, destroying, and how do you say this- loot treasure" she told the team without any hesitation. What? Meeting pirates out here is pretty rare but if you do, you might need a lot of weapons and magic for that, since pirates played dirty in her world. Pops nodded his head in acknowledgement, he knew that already but wondered him was why did she met pirates in a minimum scale?

"how come you met pirates the least?" Jozu asked her before taking a bite out of some pie. RinSlayer hummed and wondered also. It maybe because of the fact that the seas were on the border.

"well no one usually ventures out near the borders, but people like me, which is pretty rare will dare themselves to cross the border" RinSlayer tried to explain through the knowledge she learned throughout her time with the imperials. She blinked, once, then twice then she panicked.

"crap! I need to go! I forgot that i need to be in Fort Amol!" RinSlayer ran back to bedroom to change...again. Ace blinked, now that he remembered RinSlayer must really be needed, ne? Thatch laughed a bit and Marco had to whack him on his head to stop him. At that time Jozu and Vista left saying about telling the crew where they were, Haruta stayed so that she can look over Pops. Izo came out from the cellar with a dumbfounded face.

"you didn't say that there was a giant statue of a dragon down there!" he complained, but when he noticed how RinSlayer was still dressed and looks to be running for the door. RinSlayer forgot about that but she had no time at the moment.

"can you do me a favor? Take care of Samuel and Sofie while i'm gone! I might not be back for a few days! I'll explain everything when i come back! Thanks!" she didn't even wait for an answer when the door slammed shut, and the sound of a horse neighing was heard outside.

There was silence for awhile until Sofie appeared. "mom left didn't she?" she asked with blank eyes. All they could do was nod, this made Sofie sigh and she sat down next to Pops. Pops ran his hands through hair fondly, trying to get her to stay calm or whatever is happening to the girl. Samuel came not a moment sooner and examined the dining room only to find that his mother isn't there. Samuel sat down next to Sofie "hey come on don't be sad, she's gonna come back like she promised!" he tried to cheer his depressed sister at the moment.

"but! You never know, what if mom doesn't come back?!"

"she will and you know that already!"

"last time she came back she got sick for, god, 3 weeks! No one knew what to do that time!"

"that doesn't mean she won't come back, Sofie!" Samuel screamed loudly at his sister this time, frustrated at the fact she didn't have any faith on their mother. Mom had been back from worse situations and not once did she lose any limbs or her life!

"what's wrong with you?! Mom already went through more than what we can imagine! Besides we don't even know what it feels like!" Samuel continued, Sofie stayed silent not liking the fact that she was getting scolded by her own brother. Izo went back down not wanting to hear more about this, Haruta's eyes were wide she didn't expect a fight to break out. Thatch dropped his bread that he was about to eat, Ace was looking around to see if there was something to distract the kiddo's. Marco however just crossed his arms and put a serious face on.

"you know, you did experience that Samuel, that time when you got injured by a wolf-yoi" he pointed out, he noticed how Samuel's shoulders sag a bit before he turned around a gave a glare to Marco.

"but that's all i got! Mom went through dungeons before meaning theirs traps and probably undead things there! I just got bitten!" he yelled before going to the back room. Sofie sighed and placed her head on the table.

"it's ok this always happen when mom leaves without telling us..." she explained to them playing with her fingers. Pops nodded his head and can't help but smile at the children that were worried about their mother's safety. He ruffled the girl's hair.

"gurarara you remind me of a certain person when he's worried about someone" he glanced at Marco who scoffed at him, this made Pops laugh louder. Thatch, Ace and Haruta laughed along with Pops, while Marco was giving his brothers a nasty glare. Izo came back up with a few rolls of fabric. Sofie eyes grew wide before she broke out in a cheer. Samuel appeared also with wide eyes looking at the fabric like he never saw it before.

"you found it!" Sofie cheered before running over to Izo completely forgetting about what happened it amazed Haruta for the girl literally went from depressed to joyful when she saw the fabrics. This got the swordswoman curious.

"why are you so happy just with fabrics?" Sofie and Samuel looked at each other before looking at the commander, giving her a smile that promised mischief.

"well mom never wanted these and whenever we ask her for them she just keep telling us that it was in the basement! But we didn't know which part of the basement, but look at these mom tricked us and placed the fabrics here in this house!" Sofie said with happiness ringing through her voice. Samuel nodded his head also and took the black and red fabric. Izo didn't even notice him taking it until the fabric smacked his face. Thatch choked on the juice that he was drinking when he saw it happening. It was just sad that the 16th division commander got smacked by a mere fabric.

Izo's face was priceless, he looked like he didn't eve know what hit him! Izo snapped out of his trance and looked at the rascals. Samuel was playing with the fabric while Sofie had gotten some scissors to cut it. Izo's eye widened before he smiled fondly. He began to tell them how to make clothing the right way, since Sofie was doing it the wrong way. Samuel said that he wanted the blue fabric so Izo helped him also with making his own clothes. The 2 kids were just excited to try out their own way of making clothing so that mom doesn't have to keep buying them clothes and probably dolls. Haruta wandered around a bit before leaning on a wall that seemed out of place. She frowned a bit before scanning the wall with her hands, that's when she felt a chain. She grinned and tugged on it opening a hidden room that led upstairs. Haruta called for her brothers and Pops but she noticed that Pops was too big for the entrance way. Pops laughed and sat back down saying that he will wait for them. Ace was the first one to climb up making Thatch and Haruta complain. What he saw first was fire flickering, he looked around to see that it looked to be a new living space. Ace grinned and leaped out of the way for the others, he instantly went over to the chairs that surrounded the fire. What amazed him was the fact that the place was in top shape even though it looked like no one had been in the room for ages. Maybe RinSlayer had been taking care of the place? No one actually knows. Thatch came in second and tackled the 2nd division commander on the ground while yelling about not to explore without him. Ace just laughed and pushed his best friend away earning a whine from Thatch. When Marco came up he first noticed 2 doors that the other 2 men failed to notice until he pointed it out. Marco went over to one of the doors and opened it cautiously not knowing what to expect. The room amazed him for it may be small but it had everything that a normal bedroom needed except a skull head...quite unusual.

The window that allowed light in the room actually made it look huge but in reality it was small. Marco sat on the bed and noticed that it was softer than any bed that he had ever sat on, maybe even lay on. However why was this room hidden? Was it a get away for RinSlayer once she finished a mission or did she made the room for someone? Marco will get his answers once she comes back, but for now he needs to wait for any news that might tell him about what's happening wherever she is. Ace on the other hand was looking at some banners in the living area, it had a picture of a dragon, and 3 people what it seems to be yelling at it. He wasn't sure but does the picture look great! Haruta was looking around if there was any swords that she can examine, there was a couple but she wasn't exactly interested in it for it looked boring. What she wanted to see was the swords that RinSlayer used. She wanted to see if there were more, but so far her luck was horrible but then she saw something shining by the corner of her eye. Haruta grinned and started to make her way through the shining object, what she saw amazed her. It was a sword, but made out of glass! She never heard of a sword like this! She wanted to keep it but knew better, it was RinSlayer's afterall. She placed the sword down and pouted upset that she can't have the sword...unless she asks for it! Happiness began to flow in Haruta's mind when she thought about it. Thatch looked at Haruta weirdly since from where he was she looked like she was thinking of something else. Thatch however was trying to see if there was a recipe book, he wanted to learn some recipes. He found a couple of books but it didn't say anything about cooking...well not the cooking he wants to know, he felt a shiver run his down spine thinking about what he last read. He noticed a book by the fireplace and noticed that there was a cooking pot also. Now he hopes that it had recipes that talks about actual cooking, not necromancy! For once in his entire pirate life, he couldn't believe that he got what he wanted. The book got everything, from cooking meat to making pastries! Of course there were some ingredients that he still had to know before making some of these. As a chef he knew that having substitutes will work but it won't have the same effect as it would with the original ingredients.

They were all in their own world when a sudden bang echoed throughout the house. It was coming from downstairs, so they all hurried downstairs only to see a dead, huge rat in top of the cellar door. Samuel and Sofie were huddled next to Pops. While Izo on the other hand looked like he just saw a ghost, well the rat is massive so yea. Izo fixed his hair since it got ruined. Sofie however let out a few sniffles signaling Samuel that she's about to cry. He hugged her while caressing her hair. That did it, Sofie cried loudly, all she wanted was mom. Izo closed the cellar door placing a have crate on top of it just in case any other rats might come out. Sofie cried her heart out and Samuel didn't even know what to do no one did. That was when a knock echoed throughout the house, Haruta went over to the door to answer who it was.

To her surprise it was Aela, who was holding a doll and Gurio was next to her. The dog instantly went inside and shakes off the snow that got stuck on his golden fur. Aela came in also shivering a bit, even though she had a jacket. Gurio went to the backroom where Sofie was, said girl stopped crying for a bit when she saw Gurio, then she reached her arms out for the dog. Gurio instantly went to her and laid down next to her. Aela on the other hand tossed Ace the doll, who barely catches the doll.

"give it to her, it usually helps her calm down" she said before sitting down on one of the chairs and reaching out for an apple pie. She took a bite out of the apple pie before pointing towards the hidden door.

"i see you found it, i guess you're pretty observant then. It took me a while to find it but it only took you like 2 hours i guess, oh i see you found the fabrics also...and the rats." she made a disgusted face when she saw the dead vermin's. Honestly it was very disgusting but it's not like they know where to bury the damn thing. Aela sighed before walking over to the dead rat. Thatch noticed that she picked it up by it's tail, a ring fell out of it's mouth. Pops noticed Aela smile at the sight of the ring, the gem did look valuable.

"great an emerald, oh this is yours" she tossed the ring to Izo who threw it to Marco. Marco caught the ring and began to examine it, he gave a low whistle.

"seems like it's worth a lot-yoi" he stated pocketing the ring away for safekeeping. Aela nodded her head and began to explain of how you can collect valuables from all of the animals/creatures that you killed. Haruta was already planning to kill a bunch of giants, since she saw the amount of gold that it dropped or held. Thatch asked if there was any store that sells some ingredients since he wanted to start cooking.

Aela laughed and gestured around the whole kitchen "as long as RinSlayer left you here, it's yours to use!" Thatch smiled and ran for the pantry. His eyes were clearly excited since he can start cooking, Ace on the other hand wants to know what other powers this world had. Marco and Pops wanted to know also. Meanwhile Samuel and Sofie were taken by Izo to the room so that they could sleep, they had a fun day, Gurio was right behind them.

Aela began to name all the powers that Skyrim held. From Vampires up to invisibility. Ace's jaws were hanging, vampires something he never expected. Hopefully RinSlayer wasn't one, if she was then they might have a bit of problem with the blood sucking thing. Aela laughed at his expression and reassured that RinSlayer wasn't a vampire as far as she knows. Marco and Pops sighed in relief, then something good filled their nostrils. As expected Thatch made something good. Ace hurried for the kitchen when he accidentally tripped on the dead vermin. Aela sighed and excused herself, she picked up the dead rat and headed for outside. On the other hand Thatch had to kick Ace back to the living room since the pyro didn't know what he meant by not yet! Ace pouted and rubbed his back, he hated it when Thatch used haki on him. He plopped down on one of the chairs grumbling about roasting a certain cook. Pops laughed out loud and ruffled Ace's head knocking the orange hat down. Ace whined a bit making Marco smile. Haruta decided to explore the house a little bit more, so she went upstairs, not the hidden area though.

Marco on the other hand went to the trophy room that was after the kitchen. It had a few statues in place. Marco stopped in his tracks while looking at a certain statue that reminded him of his first encounter with the dead head. However this time it had the whole body with it, and boy did it look horrifying. Marco walked over to it and touched it making sure it's not alive...what was he thinking of course it's dead! Marco sighed and looked at his left. He noticed a door slightly opened and couldn't help but feel curious. He cautiously walked over to the door and opened it as quietly as he could. He was expecting like a storage room but when he opened it he was met with a cabinet, he had enough room to get in but the cabinet was in the way. Marco deflated a bit thinking it was something cool, but he was met with a cabinet probably filled with clothing and other materials for the statues no doubt. He sighed, he turned but his feet didn't budged where it was. Marco raised an eyebrow and tried again, another fail. He tried a third time only for the door behind him to close on him.

Marco was starting to get irritated he wanted to use his phoenix powers but not while Aela was here, he can trust RinSlayer but he wasn't sure about Aela that much. Marco sighed in frustration and decided to open the cabinets in front of him, it did look huge enough for him to walk in...oh god. Marco didn't want to believe his own thought but at the moment it seemed to be the only logical thing, this door was another gateway to something else! Marco did not like the hidden things/objects they were finding at all. He opened the doors to reveal stairs that led underground. That was when his legs decided to allow him to move them, it seemed that the area had some magic in them...hmm nice but at the moment he was annoyed.

~Marco's POV~

I official dislike the magic that is trapping me or supposedly leading me somewhere, why does this happen to me all the time?! I swear i think something is playing with me! Probably with the whole crew and this dimension but come on i just need to get out of this damn cabinet thing or whatever.

'why in the world do i get in trouble even though i'm not Ace-yoi?!" i grumbled while i headed down the stairs. When i got there, another door was blocking my path, and this time it's made out of some weird metal. It was a metal i never saw before so it must be from this world. I sighed once more before continuing hoping it was an exit. Instead i was now in a room filled with untold treasure.

There were chests everywhere! Haven for robbers out there but i won't take any, all i want is an exit was that hard? As a matter of fact why did this place even exist? That was when i saw a glowing white ball on a table, it had a beam going straight up. I decided not to go to it at the moment since i wanted to explore the room a little also. I noticed a few swords here and there but what caught my attention was the statue of a golden dragon. I pressed my hand against the cold surface and smiled a bit when i noticed that it is made from pure gold. Maybe this is what she do in her free time? Another question to ask for so little time since i don't know if she will survive their war. Back home it's basically our routine, but it gets borings since most marines are pretty weak unless you add Garp in the fight. That man seriously gave Ace a beating, telling his stupid grandson to stay in the Moby Dick. He helped us get Ace back from any harm so it was good, the man got the other marines to say nothing about the matter which was another plus.

When i was walking away from the statue I heard something cracking behind me. I cautiously turned around and saw that the statue itself was cracking like an egg. The floor trembled and i turned into my phoenix form for safety. Hopefully the noise wasn't that loud for them to hear, ah wait they should have noticed that i was gone by now, ne? Crap i'll be in big trouble when i get back that's for sure. I examined the cracked statue from a distance, that was when i noticed a claw. I frowned and swooped down a bit to see it closer, i however did not expect for a baby dragon to jump on me. The damn thing was tiny compared to the dragon we fought today, but for a child yea this baby dragon can probably crush the kids. The little lizard sat on me with it's tongue sticking out, I don't actually know what it is thinking at the moment but whatever it is i have a feeling i won't like it. I transformed back in my human form.

"oi get off of me-yoi" i told the damn dragon, the damn thing just continued to relax. It seemed that it like me being it's chair! I sighed before using a bit of force to get it off. The dang thing whined but shook it's whole body. I stood up and walked away hoping that it won't follow me, tough luck i have.

The dragon needs to find its mother before it finds me with it...wait, the dragon is in RinSlayer's home...was she expecting to have a baby dragon? Nah that can't be it, why would she foster one if she kills dragons...Another question that needed to be asked later. I forgot that it was following me until it tackled me once again, this time however i managed to stand on my ground. The dragon clung onto me like a child would do...

"~sigh~ can you get off-yoi?" i asked it again, however it did nothing but flap it's tiny wings. I didn't even bother anymore, and began to walk around once more. The silence was actually good for me since i can think once again, but what annoys me is that fact that it won't let go! I have no clue how to explain this to the others.

I search for possible exits, i found a spiral staircase that led to another room upstairs. I used my observation haki to sense for the others, but something kept blocking it, i know that i'm still under ground which is unlucky for me. I sighed once more before observing the room that i was in at the moment. The room was way tinier than the other room, but huge enough at the same time since it had a bed and a desk, a few shelves here and there. I felt somewhat trapped in here since there wasn't any windows but there were paintings which was barely larger than a piece of paper. Wait paintings? Those weren't there before. Thinking if it was magic or not i still readied my haki in case anything jumps at me or worse. The paintings up close looked like there were people moving...oh god Pops! How the hell can i not sense Pops if he was this close?! This wasn't a painting it was a damn tiny hole on the other side! As far as i can see Pops was just there right in front of me but i was down under the damn wall! Now all i have to do is find a way to get out before Pops finds out...that may be late already. The tiny dragon decided to use my back as a bed since it clawed me in a tight grip and started snoring. Damn thing more troubles i swear this place is just a magnet for creatures! Why in hell would she even have a dragon under the damn house?!

I looked around the room once again looking for possible exits. Then again i entered closets but there's no closets but there were shelves- that's it! I went over to the shelves and barely noticed the tiny space that showed another room on the other side. Good thing i'm observant, now all i have to do is find some sort of lever or chain that opens the thing up. I started grabbing onto the books trying to see if there was a book that may open the shel-bingo! I pulled a red thick book and the whole thing started moving, a slight gateway opened for me. Finally it was a passage way, but it was turning left rather than right the way that i want to. I groaned and followed the passage way trying to ignore the snores that the little beast was emitting. I was somewhat confused when i arrived to a room, to be exact a bathroom and boy was it huge. I approached the water cautiously thinking it's the same liquid as the one in the island back home. Luckily for me it wasnt, so i started stripping since i needed a bath badly. The little dragon stayed on the ground while i was walking towards the water.

The water felt so nice being the temperature was hot enough and even had a seat! I sighed in relief it had been way too long since water covered me like this, well at least i wasn't drowning or sinking. I looked around for some soap or something, bingo. There were some on a small table back in the grounds. I swam back, now that i noticed it i missed swimming. I grabbed the soap, and shampoo as fast as i could and jumped back in the water, if Thatch or Ace see me they might yell at me for being stupid. Well i did jump towards the water, and i am a devil-fruit user, well the water was probably freshwater considering i can swim easily. It surprised me that i can still swim the last time i swam was like 20 years ago. I poured the shampoo on my head and began scrubbing, i was sitting down.

~20 min later~

I may have taken too long since the little creature was asleep once again. I shrugged and went back to the dry ground, i used my phoenix flames to dry myself off since i couldn't see any towels. I dressed once again carefully heading for the ladders that i just saw, hoping that the little dragon won't wake up. Tough luck of mine, the thing latched onto me once again! I moaned in annoyance but didn't even bother prying it off since it never did before. I climbed the ladder and i finally saw a familiar ceiling. I grinned and jumped out.

"finally-yoi!" i yelled at the top of my lungs, catching the attentions of the others. Ace ran up to me tackling me down to the ground. My eyes widened a bit, and i tried to turn around in time to try and protect the little vermin, my instincts was the one that made me act like this. Then i noticed the position i was in...damn it! Ace blinked before staggering backwards his face slightly red, mine was too but i looked back down hoping that no one caught me and Ace. Unfortunately Izo saw us in time his smirk visible enough for me to see.

"sorry Marco!" Ace apologized way too quick, which earned me looks. I groaned, before my attention went over to the dragon that was engulfed in my arms. It looked at me with those huge sharp eyes, that reminded me of Hawk-eye for some reason. The thing stuck it's tongue out at me before licking my face. I was startled no shit, but i was kinda used to it because of Stefan. Stefan loves to lick someone when he wanted to play. I forgot that i had company, i only noticed them again when i heard the gasps. Aela was the first one to come to me.

"is-is that a dragon?! an offspring none the less!" she roared at me accusingly. Oh fuck i just got into deeper shit didn't i? Everyone stared at me and Pops had a frown on his face, what the hell did i stumble upon anyway?!

To be continued~

 _ **A/N: ok the offspring thing is made up by me once again, but there were mods that made those other spaces in the house. What? I love house mods! Don't get me wrong i am very impressed with how they programmed everything in the mods! Anyway till next time! This will be the last chapter posted for now!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Alright we are leaving the pirates for now and we're going to war! XD besides i have been thinking about this for quite a long time, and warning I SUCK at battle words and all that stuff that includes battle for battle. Hey, i only know sports ok? XD_

~6 hours later~

RinSlayer had been running for quite a while already and she felt Blaze getting tired by the second. She didn't have any time left, so she dismounted Blaze while she summoned Death. Then she 'killed' Blaze once again before She ran over to Death who was waiting patiently for her, the horses are all from another dimension but RinSlayer knows how to summon all of them. RinSlayer and Death had not stop for even one bit and the sun was close to it's setting peak. She cursed before he forced Death to go a little bit faster, not like the horse had been running at it's full speed already. Death whined before complying to what she needs, RinSlayer thanked him silently, before she noticed the imperial camp. Her face contracted to worry when she noticed smoke coming from it, that was also when Death gave up. They fell on the frozen snow with a thud before Death disappeared, RinSlayer knew that Death had already reached the limit so he had no choice but to return to his dimension and heal. The rest of the way RinSlayer ran as fast as she could, she thankfully reached camp only seeing that they were only cooking dinner. Before she can even call out to them, something or someone whacked her head.

"where the hell were you?!" a very familiar voice yelled at her, turning around she saw her companion a breton, Skull glaring daggers at her. The woman was not happy one bit, by the looks of it. Well RinSlayer did took a long time to get here.

"well you see, i had family issues and i can't just leave them alone..." she tried to explain to her friend who sighed clearly frustrated. Skull looked at her again with her face blank.

"at least you made it in time! Now come on after we eat we're gonna charge at Fort Amol, which is by sunset" she said before grabbing RinSlayer's arm and dragging her to the commander's tent. There General Tullius himself was waiting for her, while discussing some other strategies to the other captains. He merely glanced at them before he went back talking again, this time RinSlayer listened.

Tullius pointed to the front gate of the map of Fort Amol "there we will barge it while Skull's recruits will enter using the back so that we can surprise the Stormcloaks, but i warn you now I heard that their commander Myzio is here also, but we couldn't find any clues to where he might attack us, or where he will defend" he ended before looking at RinSlayer who looked away embarrassed that she came late. Tullius only sighed, already used to how she acts, but this was a very important matter.

RinSlayer came forward and saluted "General, i'm sorry for how tardy i am, but something happened back home and i need to get everything fixed before coming here" she told her reason, which Tullius only waved a hand telling her that it was alright. However he gave RinSlayer a stern look,

"i know how much you care for your family, but you do know that this doesn't only affect your family but Skyrim itself! Now that you're here prepare and we will do as planned" Tullius scolded the lizard woman, before he left to get his equipment. All Skull could do was release a sigh of frustration, honestly how did she become friends with this woman? RinSlayer looked at the map and saw that her position will be by the northeast, she had a feeling that she will need to be extremely alert for this part.

Skull on the other hand was not excited about where she will be attacking, it gave her a horrible feeling she just knew that something horrible will happen. RinSlayer looked at her friend and slapped Skull on her back, making the woman stumble a bit. "come on Skull don't wanna be late now do we?" RinSlayer asked flashing a toothy grin to her, on the other hand Skull just smirked.

"says the woman who was late-" he couldn't even finish what she was saying when a piece of egg tart was shoved in her mouth, she chewed in the treat carefully eyeing the woman who was trying to hold her fits of laughter. Every time RinSlayer brought some treats there would either be a magnificent surprise or a surprise that can really ruin your day. Surprisingly it was the good one, since the egg tart tasted sweet. However Skull didn't notice how RinSlayer was smiling mischievously when she exited the tent humming. Then a sudden yell could be heard along with the sound of water being chugged.

RinSlayer started laughing holding her stomach, her prank clearly worked and Skull didn't even notice it! Usually egg tarts wouldn't taste that sweet, but she may have put a special spice that made it sweet but at the same time too hot when it stays in your mouth for too long. Skull was chugging a whole lot of water just to seize the sizzling and burning feeling in her mouth, she was clearly surprised and furious. Their other companions were either laughing along with RinSlayer, or shaking their heads at Skull, they pitied the test subject for RinSlayer's experiments. Tullius on the other hand just smiled before sharpening his sword, he was never tired of seeing the 'fun' experiments that the lizard woman does all the time.

"Rin! What the hell?! You just had to make that sizzling didn't you?!" Skull screamed at the laughing overgrown lizard before she tried to kick her. Key word 'tried' to since RinSlayer dodged it effortlessly. Now it was her time to make fun of her fuming companion.

"so you can get fooled easily, but you can't even land a kick?" RinSlayer teased playfully, however it just made Skull growl at her before the woman turned around her arms crossed and her head high. Somewhat RinSlayer thought that this will be annoying, whatever Skull would be planning to do to be exact. Skull sighed before looking back, the going to the forger to get her armor. RinSlayer snickered showing her fangs, some of the soldiers shuddered at the sight.

Sure they are used to her antics, but they weren't used to her being an Argonian. When they did found out, they were practically screaming profanities to the DragonBorn. Argonians weren't exactly that welcomed here in Skyrim, just knowing that they know how to attack and defend just increases the fear that was already in the hearts of the nords. RinSlayer saw them shudder before her smile disappeared and a blank look crossed her face, she didn't want her colleagues to be scared of her more than they already were. At some point when she joined they thought that she was a nord and when they found out that she wasn't they were so close to attacking her if it weren't for her captain from before, she usually wore her armor to protect her identity but she should have known better than hide her face again. There were rumors about RinSlayer being a stormcloak before and the imperials never showed mercy against stormcloaks. One thing, she was a stormcloak before but she only became one so that she can get the Jagged Crown easier, but she also had to kill imperials to do so, so when she changed her sides no one trusted her until she had shown her loyalty. Ulfric's way of thinking for freedom was completely sick and stupid. RinSlayer sighed and checked her bag to make sure that her potions and arrows were there and some food just in case she got hungry, she took some out to share with her fellow soldier. Each warily took one, they didn't want to be like Skull, after she tasted the food. RinSlayer smiled trying to hide the smirk that was threatening to etch itself on her lips. It was too late when they noticed, and their mouth was now sizzling with unwanted heat. RinSlayer didn't even care if she was suppose to look powerful or whatever she needed to be at the moment, all that mattered to her was laughing her ass off, while her colleagues were trying to get that hot feeling out of their mouths.

Tullius couldn't even believe that they fell for it, seriously they may be strong but they don't know when the argonian woman was being serious or not. He finished sharpening his sword and noticed that the sun was about to set, with that he cleared his throat to get their attentions. RinSlayer glanced at him before she made her way towards his right side, she will be second in command in case anything happens in the plan. Everyone gathered around forgetting about the treats, Skull leaned on a nearby tree while she looked towards them. Tullius slightly smiled before a serious look crossed his whole face, he fixed his posture.

"my fellow soldiers, it's time to conquer Fort Amol for Skyrim! Let's show those Stormcloaks who Tamriel belongs to, us Imperials!" he proudly declared before using his sword to commence the plan.

Every soldier yelled out a battle cry before running towards their target, Skull led her group towards the back of the fort as quietly as she could hoping to surprise her enemy. RinSlayer charged at the front, using unrelenting force to knock the massive metal gate open. However when they were inside they noticed that there was hardly anyone in, besides a few guards. This left an uneasy feeling in her stomach, they all expected for the place to be packed with Stormcloaks. Her unit attacked the guards that were already out, while she started looking around the place weapon in hand. RinSlayer went inside of the fort once again an eerie silence greeted her, but now she heard noises coming from downstairs. She sneaked her way carefully looking for traps the enemy may have setted up, when she got to the stairs she overlooked from where she was. There she was able to hear some of the conversations.

"are you sure we should wait for commander Myzio's command? Everyone else is already fighting up there!" one stormcloak woman yelled at her companion who looked to be arguing at her.

"yes we should! His plans had always worked no matter the circumstance! Besides he's attacking the back already! We will wait and see!" her whole body froze from the information she heard. Myzio attacked the back...No! Skull is going to the back!

Without thinking she leaped to where she was and sliced the head of the stormcloak that revealed the information. The woman shrieked before attempting to use her bow to shoot at her. RinSlayer dogged the arrows effortlessly, until the stormcloak ran out of arrows. The woman fell down and backed away as fast her legs could, but her efforts were in vain when RinSlayer took the woman by her left knee lifting the pitiful woman up.

"now i want you to explain to me what the man is planning" she hissed as threatening as she could hoping that it scared the weakling so that the woman can just spill the beans. The woman was crying by now before she bit her lip drawing blood.

"never you imperial scum! I shall never say anything, my loyalty stands with Ulfric Stormcloak and i vowed no-" the woman couldn't even finished what she was saying when an arrow was plunged forcefully in her throat. Blood poured out like a little river from the woman's mouth.

"shut the fuck up.., you annoy me you pest" RinSlayer said coldly before throwing the now dead body, on the ground. She dashed out of the room hoping that she reached her friend before it was too late, but seeing how they were talking about it like they planned it for hours she probably is. But she won't give up.

~Skull's POV~

shit what the fuck! There were so much stormcloaks, what was this did they thought that i was RinSlayer?! I used my fire spell, burning a couple of stormcloaks, who screamed in pain. I winced mentally still not used to hearing people scream from pain. I know it was pitiful, since i had been a mage and a soldier for quite some time already but i'm still not used to it. Also RinSlayer would bring me to her adventures if we had free time, so you would think that i'm used to it already. But no, i'm not and i find it very sad. But i can't think of that at the moment, i have enemies to start focusing on! I used an ice spell to freeze the stormcloaks that dared to come towards me. Hey i may be weak compared to RinSlayer but i can keep my ground!

I managed to dodge a fireball that was coming towards me. Dammit they have their own mages too?! I stunned most of them with my lightning spell, but i know it won't be enough. So i took my dagger out that Tullius gave me, to help me in battle and charged in. I hate to kill but considering this was war i will make an exception usually i'll just leave the person either to bleed to death or burn to death. I know it may seem brutal but it's not, wait till you hear about what RinSlayer does to make sure her enemies are dead! I barely dodged an arrow that was hurtling towards me-wait an arrow? The scouts never mentioned about a ranger! Wait please don't tell me. I turned around so fast that i think i may have injured something, since i heard a low crack. My eyes widened in fear and surprise. There stood the stormcloaks commander Myzio standing on the broken wall.

"hehehe, you can manage without your partner in crime, DarkSkull" he commented before jumping down just a couple of meters in front of me. I felt somewhat offended but knowing him I can't run that easily. I heard stories-more like rumors about him, his strength and skill and intelligence being compared to Ulfric Stormcloaks righthand man. As far as I know I need to get away as fast as I can before he can let another arrow fly towards me. I tried to use my invisibility spell but before i can even cast it, an arrow had hit my right shoulder.

"ahhh!" I screamed forgetting about casting the spell, I tried to get the arrow out of my right shoulder. That was when I noticed that I couldn't even move it! My eyes widened in horror knowing that this skill can only be obtained through dark magic. I shot Myzio a glare, while he was laughing.

"hahahaha, it seems that you figured what it is, neh? The name is not important of the spell since i can only use it once everyday, which sucks. But you will bleed to death if no one tries to help you or heal you, while you're trying to take it out!" He yelled before firing a flaming arrow at me. I skidded to my left to avoid the arrow, but i felt a slight sting on my right cheek telling me that I barely dodged it once more. I knew he was going for the kill so that he can go ahead and murder my fellow soldiers, but i need to by RinSlayer some time, i know that she will come, she always does. Now I feel really pathetic, instead of using my own strength I'm already praying for the divines to help me!

I looked around to see if there was anything to help me, but all I could see was the bodies of my dead comrades. Damn I knew i shouldn't have accepted this part of the plan, but of course Tullius just had to make me agree! An arrow whisked past me again, startling my poor soul to oblivion.

"what the hell?! We all thought you'll be in the front!" I yelled at him throwing an Ice shard at him. It might not be as powerful as my fireball spell but it can still be useful. But to my shock he just deflected it like it was nothing!

"you really think something that weak can hurt me?" he asked me, that was when i started trembling. Even RinSlayer couldn't dodge my ice shards! How can he, unless he has really great speed then yea he can. By now I'm really terrified, why must luck always be horrible towards me?! I breathed trying to calm myself down, even though i know my fate i had no choice but to accept my fate. I started to ignite a powerful spell called FireStorm, i'm gonna use all of my mana for this!

"well try to avoid this!" I shouted over to him, before i release firestorm. It was hurling towards him, which I used as a distraction. I prayed to the divines that i will be able to make it to safety, however before i can even get behind the tree that was in front of me, a felt a familiar feeling that i usually do for my pranks. Shit! I fell down on the ground unable to move my body. I can't believe that i had lowered my guard to the point i got paralyzed! My body was moved then i saw that freaking Ranger.

Myzio whipped the blood that was coming from his mouth "che, i didn't think that you had enough mana for a powerful spell like that, but no matter. You weren't fast enough" he gripped onto my hair taking a glass dagger from his belt, and laid it on my throat. I wanted to scream, i wanted him to stop from killing me but i was pathetically weak that i can just cry. I was preparing for the pain, that never came. I heard a clink and saw the dagger fall from Myzio's grasp. My eyes widened in realization, i tried to look around but since i can only move my eyes i only caught a tiny glimpse of the person.

"I can't believe you even pick on the weak, Myzio" I knew that voice and that was the voice i was hoping to come and help me! Then a sudden pain struck my stomach.

~No one's POV~

Myzio was just staring at RinSlayer with a blank face, he was having a battle about his plans. From his calculations the DragonBorn should have still been in the fort and not here in the back unless someone accidentally spilled the beans. Yea that's what probably happened. Myzio growled before he stomped on Skull's stomach, who couldn't even whine in pain. RinSlayer recognized what could have happened as she analyzed the area. The area was practically covered in ice, some trees are on fire and she can even see some electricity light up near a puddle of water. RinSlayer knew that Skull tried her best but the woman was nowhere near her level or even a captain's level. Skull told her that she was already alright with her position and strength but that's her drawback. Skull never focused on her skills too often so it may do seems that is weak but that's just how she is. However seeing her friend's state at the moment is a saddening sight.

Myzio did nothing but scoff "this breton can't even fight properly, I saw the look in her eyes that she was ready to give up and I personally hate people who gives up" he started walking towards RinSlayer, leaving the paralyzed Skull alone. Skull felt disappointed at herself, sure she was already weak but she won't down way too quick. RinSlayer was ready for anything but she needs to get Skull away from battle first, she already dealt with the problem inside. But her friends come first, she used Whirlwind Sprint to reach her friend as fast as she could. She can see the damage already and if nothing is done Skull will die. Myzio's eyes widened a fraction, he forgot that she had the ability, she wasn't a dragonborn for nothing now! Turning around he readied to shoot his arrow but in a flash of light RinSlayer and Skull were gone. Myzio lowered his weapon and sighed in annoyance, he heard a branch crack and Flame came out looking somewhat beat.

"it's alright Flame, they got away...This is a loss for us anyway" Myzio already knew the outcome of the battle no matter how much he planned it. Flame sighed they already lost countless of friends and family, but this battle had hurt their pride more than ever. They did deploy a tiny amount of soldiers considering that Myzio was coming, but they still lost. They only found out that the DragonBorn was coming just this early morning thanks to the scouts that was spying on the Imperials.

Flame ran a few fingers through his hair "what now? We can't actually go home seeing that we failed conquering this fort for the stormcloaks". They both knew that if they come home empty handed, they will get a punishment or worse death. Myzio gritted his teeth his mind racing with possible choices.

They can come home but they have a horrible welcome party if they do. Either they die or they lose their chances to find a way to reach their goal. Of course they have a reason to join the Stormcloaks since Ulfric promised them that while they serve under him they can use anything in his library for information. However they can just leave the Stormcloaks and join the Imperials, that too can be a possibility. For Flame it might be easy to join the Imperials but for Myzio it can be difficult since he already earned the title for being the 'commander' of the stormcloaks. Myzio might regret this decision but for the sake of his goal he will do it.

"i think...we need to change our league" Flame already knew this however hearing from the ranger himself is quite surprising. Myzio looked at his friend hoping that Flame will follow him too. Flame scoffed giving Myzio a smirk.

"if you leave the stormcloaks i will leave as well, if you join the Imperials then i will join along with you." Flame owes Myzio his life, so he swore his loyalty to Myzio. Myzio grunted before he started walking towards the west.

Myzio looked back waiting for Flame "well? I think we need to meet up with the dragonborn first to make things easier" he continued walking ahead not even having any second thoughts about meeting the person he just fought today. Flame facepalmed clearly irritated, sure Myzio has some really good ideas but meeting with the enemy that you just fought today seems to be like suicide. Damn, Flame seriously got himself in one hell of a ride.

~Over to the bleeding Skull~

RinSlayer managed to teleport herself and Skull far away from the battlefield and to one of the posts near Whiterun. Honestly Skull should have ran away first time she noticed an arrow was heading towards her. Unless she didn't had any option to, which is a possible outcome. RinSlayer laid Skull carefully on the hay bed, preparing her spell healing hands. Now that bothers her is the arrow, it has a time limit that's for sure but she didn't exactly know when it was gonna end. If only she got there faster then none of this would have happened! Myzio was smarter than she thought and considering that he started attacking Skull's side first, yea he really is smart. Skull was finally relaxing from the pain she felt when the arrow had struck her, but she was still paralyzed.

"oi, you're gonna be stuck like that for an hour or 2 so we'll be making our journey back to my place...no exceptions, well like you can even try anything" RinSlayer smirked. Skull wanted to glare at her but since she was stuck at her position she couldn't. RinSlayer shook her head before summoning War to help her carry her frozen friend. On the contrary Skull was hoping for Blaze since the horse was warm, and she was feeling a bit cold. RinSlayer of course noticed this so she started using her fire magic, keeping it active to be used as a heat source.

They need to escape fast if they don't the enemy to catch up. RinSlayer knew Myzio before, when she pretended that she will join the Stormcloaks. All the man ever wanted was to find a way to get his wife back, who was killed by a group of Falmers. She also knew that he only joined because Ulfric gave him a chance do just that, but Ulfric kept him busy. RinSlayer sighed, she also knew that Ulfric tricks his people so that he can just get what he wants, no wonder Myzio didn't get any chance yet to find a way to get his wife back. RinSlayer shook her head so that she can get those thoughts out of her mind for now...she didn't need to think of her 'friends' that serve under Ulfric, a freaking tyrant. For now she needs to get back home and properly treat Skull, who looks like a ghost at the moment.

She carried Skull onto War's back and tied her there securely. Hopefully Skull won't fall down, she nodded her head liking her work. She summoned Blaze and rode the flaming horse before she started instructing Blaze to gallop so it can be faster. War followed a suite not even minding about the person on his back. RinSlayer knew that War was following but what she didn't know was that Skull was slowly sliding down from the white horse. Skull was trying to yell or something just to get RinSlayer's attention! However her efforts were in vain when she fell onto a bush that made her landing soundless, honestly her bad was bad already! She watched as RinSlayer left her oblivious to everything. No matter how grateful she was her anger always gets the best of her. Skull was cursing a whole vocabulary of curse words in her mind, trying to find a way to get her paralyzed to move! That was when she heard footsteps, her whole body froze.

"oh, hey Myzio look who i found!" the voice was somewhat familiar but the name terrified the fuck out of her. She saw Myzio come into her view, noticing his left eyebrow raised in a confused way.

"why the hell are you here?" he asked, excuse him for forgetting that she was paralyzed! Damn her luck, how the hell is she gonna get back home now?!

To be Continued~

A/N: This is somewhat important. I know getting a Beta-reader would definitely help me more, but having nearly no knowledge on how that system works I struggle to find a beta-reader. However if there is anyone there that is willing to take in the job as a beta-reader (or have knowledge on how to get a beta-reader) I would sincerely appreciate it! Thank you so much, and I know this story might be a bit too OC but I try to stay in path of the actual personality of the characters. Please leave a review (I kept forgetting to ask that!) and constructive criticism would help very much!


	8. Chapter 8: Luck can be unfair

~Myzio's POV~

Me and Flame were just heading towards Solitude to join the imperials when Flame pointed out that something fell in the bushes up ahead. Flame didn't even dare listen to me, when i said to leave whatever fell be. Good thing he didn't, my enemy was right in front of me giving the look of absolute horror. Sure i gave her some sympathy but why the hell is she here?

"why the hell are you here?" i felt like smacking myself. I forgot that she was paralyzed when i was the one that did paralyze her! Skull seemed to notice that too since she gave me a glare, before the look of pain struck her face. Flame gave me a confused look before he gave Skull the look of concern. Honestly i was surrounded by idiots! He couldn't even reco-

"oh! You're that breton that RinSlayer had to save!" he pointed an accusing finger at Skull. I wanted to smack Flame but knowing myself i just did as i wanted. Flame hissed in pain when my fist collided on the side of his head. Honestly how am i surrounded by idiots?! I looked at DarkSkull, i was curious on why she wasn't using that name anymore. I used a powerful healing spell to speed up her paralyzed state, i need answers.

Once her body was able to move again i noticed that i already depleted my magic. Seriously how powerful was that little liquid? I only raised an eyebrow when DarkSkull had stumbled and hit her head on the ground under her. She looked at me glaring daggers.

"why the fuck are you here?" she hissed out rolling her shoulder blade. I heard something crack already knowing that she must have did something on her bones to do so. I just grinned before slapping her injured part. She cursed before trying to kick me. Key word: tried, seriously she's too weak to even try to land a hit on me. Honestly this woman needs to learn her place. I readied my blades just in case she used some magic. It wasn't surprising when she tried to use a lightning spell, but come on she can barely light it! I sat down on the ground watching her with no interest at all, Flame followed along but he played with his fire.

DarkSkull is quite weird actually, she had a reputation to annoy the hell out of people before. Last i remembered she never actually followed any League but here i see her serving under the imperials. To be honest i thought that this will be the last place she was ever gonna join, i can imagine her joining the thieves guild but never this. I began to wonder of what she will think if I decided to join the imperials, though the thought of joining never actually comforted me. Making my decision, I stood up and grabbed DarkSkull's wrists, I may have used a bit of magic again to just paralyze her arms. The look on her face was absolutely hilarious, first she was confused, then angry, then shocked, before it finally stopped to complete 'i-don't-even-give-a-fuck-anymore' look. I tossed the girl over to Flame who fell down on the extra weight on top of him. He needs to pay extra attention to his surroundings, and I'm dead serious about that. How the hell am i stuck with these people again? I continued walking not even bothering to wait for them.

"hey! What was that for you bastard?!" I heard DarkSkull yell just behind me, followed by Flame's silent curses. I smirked, seriously those idiots need to catch up.

~No one's POV~

For the next 30 minutes no one said a word, despite Skull's struggles on getting away from Flame's hold. The Breton still wouldn't give up despite her disadvantage. Flame's patience was being tested big time, and they had at least another half an hour left before they get to Whiterun. Myzio was enjoying seeing his companion struggle handling the woman. After a few more minutes Skull gave up, she let her body hang on Flame's shoulders.

'why the hell does this happen to me?!' she yelled in her mind. She was really stressed out at the moment. Skull began to recall what 'events' she was in ever since she befriended RinSlayer and this was before she joined the damn Imperials!. Getting chased by a giant, a herd of mammoths, a couple of dragons. There was a time when they both went to a dungeon, that only got Skull stuck in some cobwebs. Then there was a time with an encounter with a couple of witches, vampires, werewolves that wasn't the companions. Why do the divine's love to see her tortured? Oh she almost forgot about the time when they went to an abandoned dweller site that held tons of falmers and ancient tech, to be exact moving metal. Damn RinSlayer just said to ignore it and next thing you know a whole population of falmers were chasing them! The falmers were armed that's for sure! While Skull was busy thinking they were near approaching a familiar farm.

Flame stopped to look around, then a patch of flickering orange flames caught his attention. "Myzio! Look isn't that RinSlayer?" he yelled over to Myzio, snapping the ranger out of his thoughts. Skull's eyes widened, then her anger from before raged out.

"OI, RinSlayer! The hell you left me like that! You know what trouble you fucking caus-" she couldn't finish what she was saying when a hand slapped itself on her mouth. She was so tempted to bite that hand just to finish what she saying. Then a fire ball was suddenly hurtling towards them. Myzio unsheathed his sword to block the ball of fire, what? He can use swords just as good as bows. However he wasn't prepared for multiple fireballs. Flame cursed, he dropped Skull on the ground. He countered the fireballs with his ice shards. The 2 elements clashed giving all of them enough time to escape to the sides. Myzio noticed an approaching figure coming towards them, fast.

"Skull! I've been looking everywhere! Where the hell were you?!" speak of the devil. The damn argonian woman that he just fought a few hours ago was here already. Skull would love to smile at her friend, however she was far to upset at the moment. Not only was her luck already horrible, that damn sorcerer just dropped her like she was a bag! But now she can't even move her hands to lift herself up, damn was she pathetic looking at the moment. If only she never met RinSlayer...but then again adventures that the argonian woman encounter all the time is hard to come by.

Skull tried to reply, if only her face wasn't against the ground at the moment. "bastards i didn't think that they would dare abduct you! What type of luck do you even have, Skull?" RinSlayer wordlessly asked. This finally angered Skull to the point she didn't even need her hands to help her up. RinSlayer staggered backwards

"what type of luck i have, you ask? Well i have the worst luck in the entire hold at the moment! Damn the whole divines for letting me, meet you!" Skull roared at RinSlayer's face who didn't even bat an eye. The argonian never showed any sign of talking until someone else broke the silence that took over the 2 imperials.

Myzio sheathed his sword "oi! You know there are other people here besides you 2!" he didn't like to be ignored. RinSlayer glanced at Myzio, slowly reaching for her daedric sword. However Myzio was prepared and launched an ice spear towards RinSlayer knocking her sword a couple of feet away from her. RinSlayer just glared daggers at Myzio, who only ignored the glares. Flame was preparing another fireball just in case she decided to attack. That was only then that RinSlayer noticed Flame's presence.

"why the hell are you stormcloaks even here? you know what forget it, if you want a match i'll give it to you!" RinSlayer declared. Myzio just snorted, he already knows the outcome of the battle. That included him beating the argonian to the ground, until she says mercy. Real cruel sure but then again she can be a workout for Myzio.

Myzio got into his stance "bring it" was all the words needed when RinSlayer charged for her sword. Myzio ran towards her, swinging the sword down when he was close enough. Luckily for RinSlayer she was fast enough to parry, however the force of the clash resulted for the air to split for a mere second. RinSlayer gritted her teeth, trying to push Myzio away from her or at least to get enough space to escape the hold. Myzio on the other hand was not gonna let her get what she wants, so he added more force onto his sword. The argonian woman panicked slightly, the other sword was too close to her head. So she kicked Myzio on his knees, knocking the man to the side. Even though she finally got away from the deadly hold, Myzio equipped his bow as fast as lightning. RinSlayer didn't notice the steel arrow that was hurtling towards her, until it was too late. The arrow pierced her back dangerously close to her spine.

Myzio cursed, he freaking missed the spine. He readied another arrow to shoot towards the now injured opponent. RinSlayer may be injured near a vital spot, she will not back down. In crucial time, a sudden vibration and a loud crack rang through the battle. RinSlayer cursed, forgetting about her guests during the battle her mind thinking of excuses for a moment. Myzio backed away a bit, his eyebrows furrowed in question. What the hell was that?

"what is happening here?" a booming voice asked. Flame looked towards where the voice came from, and he felt his eyes widen. Is that a giant? But why was it carrying a sword...and it's wearing much better clothing. Giants were powerful creatures indeed and only Myzio and RinSlayer could kill them in one hit, but to Flame and Skull well they are dead meat if they don't get help. But the giant looked very different...

RinSlayer sheathed back her sword, and started her healing magic. Healing the crucial wound in a matter of seconds. Myzio groaned in annoyance, this is why he hated healers and most of all healers that can fight. They don't die easily because of that healing magic! He also considered it as cheating but then again, their match was interrupted by a weird giant. "sorry Whitebeard I and the stormcloak over here were having a fight, i advice for you to let us do what we have to, unless you want to be caught up in the fight". Flame looked at the lizard surprised that she even knew the name of the giant...on a second thought when did giants get names?

The giant know they known as Whitebeard bellowed "gurarara, brat you're too young to tell me that! Come back in here, so that you won't attract the guards!" he went back in without another word, damaging the argonian's pride deeply. Skull heard her friend mutter 'the hell with that, its my house'. She wanted to laugh but she couldn't, when she felt something hit her head, hard. Myzio smirked when he saw Flame retract his fist from the mage's head. RinSlayer growled, although she refrained from attacking. Whitebeard is right after all, if they attract the guards attentions now, it will cause havoc. Never in her imperial career did she back down from attacking a stormcloak...again.

Walking towards the fire mage, RinSlayer took her unconscious friend and practically dragged the other woman to the house. Flame was highly amused and laughed loudly, although he was stopped when a hand slapped the back of his head. "Myzio! What was that for?!" yelling at the culprit. Myzio shrugged his shoulders, before following the others. Flame murmured something before following.

~inside the house~

RinSlayer laid Skull down on the floor away from any doors that can hit her friend. Although dragging the breton is somewhat brutal and heartless enough, but then again it's pay back for making her worry. Now all she had to do was talk some sense into her "guests" for interrupting the fight. Turning around RinSlayer had the scare of her life. There right in front of her was a little dragon.

"what the fuck?! Where the hell did you found this damn dragon?!" she yelled, and took her dagger out. Offspring of a dragon are weak, weaker than human when they are at the stage she see at the moment.

Marco came out of the bedroom "i found it below your house-yoi" he stated blankly throwing RinSlayer a cold hard stare. However he stopped staring in that way when he noticed how surprised the woman had become, rather than looking panicked and worried like he expected to. He and Pops discussed how there was a possibility that RinSlayer could be associated with those flying beasts, but seeing her expression is giving him second thoughts. She looked like she never knew, or she was just good at acting.

"under my damn house?! Let me guess, you guys thought I was helping the dragons? ~sigh~ damn, but it can't be helped...However I am curious how did you found this creature?" she asked back. Marco wasn't sure if he should ask since that will uncover that he wandered around the house without permission...then again they are pirates.

Marco dropped the dragon down on the floor "I wandered around the house a bit and found a closet that led underground, then i saw a chamber like room where a statue of a dragon was-yoi...after a few minutes i was there the statue cracked and this little one appeared" he explained as little as possible hoping that she got what he is saying in just those words. RinSlayer nodded her head understanding...wait a closet that led underground? That reminded her of her little experiment when she had free time before...fuck.

Without thinking she ran to the closet, she didn't even need instructions since she knows which closet it was. The closet was a magic closet and the last time she ever went there, the underground part was barely furnished. Then she hears from her guests that there was dragon statue that was able to hole an offspring? That's absolutely ridiculous! She also made sure to cast a spell on it, so that no one would dare do anything to her progress. But true to Marco's words she noticed how the magic she had cast before was gone now. The spell was a powerful one too.

"well damn the divines, someone must have barged in when i was gone, before" RinSlayer muttered examining the closet to see if there was any clues on who would've broken the spell. She can guess a handful of people, but they don't know that she owns this house if they did they would've attacked it for anything valuable already. Then again there was the stormcloaks, but she was sure that Ulfric wouldn't be stupid enough to attack her domain. She noticed Aela coming next to her, leaning on the wall.

Crossing her arms, the hunter asked "well? Did you found any clues?" RinSlayer grinned. Aela just knew what she was doing doesn't she? This is what she gets for hanging out with someone like her anyway. Aela got to predict what she does to understand the argonian. "no, i didn't. Either the person was smart enough to not leave any evidence, or it was something else..." stopping to think a bit more, RinSlayer noticed that her conclusions wouldn't make sense anymore. Giving up for now, she walked back to the dining room along with Aela. There she saw the funniest action ever. Her 'enemy' was drawing on Skull's face, with a quill and ink. Everyone was else was on guard but laughing quietly at the sight. Flame was munching on an apple he took from the table, Myzio was drawing all sorts of things on her face.

Smiling, RinSlayer sat down by the fireplace watching everything with curious eyes. For now they would be in a truce, since there is no way Myzio can beat her in her domain. She's got everything in here and the fact that she knows every secret place was also an advantage. However she can't fight carelessly now. Her children and guests were here too, and if she destroys the house there world be no place for them to live in. A tiny roar interrupted her from her thoughts, when the tiny dragon was suddenly thrown over to her. Every noise stopped all of a sudden.

"oops...sorry" RinSlayer glared at the pompadour-haired person who would receive an unimaginable punishment, probably. While restraining the dragon with one hand. She was so tempted to just kill the vermin but no blood shed will happen in her home. Not in her watch.

"don't ever do that again, because i swear to the divines I will feed you to the trolls!" she hissed back. Making the man cower behind Whitebeard, making the crescent mustache man laugh out loud.

"would you look at that my own son is afraid of a woman! Gurarara!" RinSlayer was grateful that she was called a woman rather than a lizard, no matter how true it is.

"Thatch what did I say about tossing the dragon around-yoi?" Marco asked his brother the others in the room recognized a dangerous tone in his voice. Thatch scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment "not do it again, ehehehe, it was so tempting!" right after he said that a pot hit him right at his face, knocking him out instantly. Everyone looked at Aela who was walking away muttering about how annoying Thatch was. Whitebeard just laughed once more, Myzio and Flame shrugged their shoulders before continuing what they started, Marco took the dragon from her and fed the remains of his food.

Yep everything will be fine for now at least...Well Skull might not be, just how horrible is the woman's luck?

~To Be Continued

 **Chappie 8 is here! But honestly I didn't think I would like these type of stories. Well the more I love a game and anime the more I would LOVE to bring it together! Thank you for reading and I would love a review (even for my other chapters -_-) constructive criticism is what I need the most but if you don't want to do that then that's alright! But do try to give a response about the story. I love to improve and the more I improve the braver I get to put/add new things in all the "stories". Thank you again and if you have any questions just PM so I can answer them!**


	9. Chapter 9: An act of kindness?

Myzio's POV

Alright, so it has been quite some time ever since we stopped fighting and my attempt to murder the Dragonborn. I would've killed her if only that giant didn't interrupt us, then again what giant wears domestic looking clothing? The clothing actually looks far different from what I saw all throughout Tamriel. Considering how long I lived here, yes it really is very different. Along with the other people, that is staying here at the moment. There seem to be 2 weird looking haired men talking to each other and on occasion to the giant.

"hey, is something on our faces?" I was snapped out my trance by the question. Yes, I was staring, however, I only do so to observe.

Grumbling I shifted around a bit "no, however, your hairstyles do look out of place and...very different from what I saw before" I stated blankly not even minding about the hurt look that the brown haired man gave me. "my hairstyle is not weird!" he whined back at me. I snorted, honestly how clueless are these people? Wherever they came from they should go back, fitting in won't do good for them.

"I think he knows more than us, Thatch-yoi," the blonde told the brunette who in return gave the other man a sour look. Clearly upset that his hair was made fun of. It's just hair. Suddenly I felt sharp tiny claws attach itself to my back. I almost forgot...this little vermin, it fucking annoying the hell out of me. How many times is that now? By the corner, I saw Flame trying to suppress the urge to laugh. Lightly growling was enough for him to know that I don't like to be made fun of. Why the hell of all creatures, a dragon spawn, is staying at the Dragonborn's home? I guess that damn lizard just attracts other lizards.

The blonde came and took the little pest away, I was so close to killing it. "sorry about that-yoi. What did I say before?" blonde 'scolded' the dragon. Dragon's does not listen, they are not tamable, and they are certainly not human compatible. As far as I know all that Dragon's ever did in the land was destroy, kill, and create havoc. But here...I see a dragon spawn interacting with a human and it's not even daring to attack the pitiful human...Maybe they can change. Just when I said that the beast just bit the blonde, on the other hand, blue flames erupted from the human. Blue fire, huh. Is the human a magician, mage or something else.

"gurarara, if you don't stop that look will stay on your face forever you know!" this time I paid attention to the giant that gave that comment. Glaring I stood up.

"oh? is that so? you do know that that is impossible. There is no way one look can forever stay on the person's face. And certainly not my face." I stated bluntly, however that giant just laughed it off.

"cheeky brat! Say...aren't you and RinSlayer enemies? What are you doing here?" he asked this time. Even I'm wondering why I am here. Then again I have no business to be here.

Crossing my arms against my torso, I glared once more "what do you think? I'm here to finish my job, and that is killing the DragonBorn. I cannot return back to WindHelm without my people knowing that the damn lizard is no more" with those words a gigantic sword was suddenly close to my face. I heard Flame yelling for me to move away, but I'm focused on why the blade is stopped in front of me.

"Marco, Thatch make sure that this man does not get away, I have to speak to RinSlayer." The giant stood up and walked to the bedroom doors. The other two men, however, looked at ease, not worried about how I might act. Are they underestimating me? Did the giant underestimate me so much that he told his underlings to guard me? What a fool. There is no way 2 underlings is gonna stop me easily. I advanced for the bedroom, however, the blue fire was suddenly in my way. Eyes widening I jumped away, cautious about the fire.

I followed the trace of the fire and I'm sure that it was coming from the blonde. "we can't allow you to get away, of course, Pops did tell us to watch you-yoi" the fire disappeared slowly, and an arm appeared. Eyes widening I recognized where I heard about the flames.

"you...you're the people that attacked Windhelm...have you allied with RinSlayer to finally vanquish us, Stormcloaks?!" All I got was an eyebrow raised.

Weird-hair crossed his arms "why would we want to join the war? We have enough wars back home" he stated as if the answer was painfully obvious. How the hell would I know about their situation? A crashing sound interrupted our conversation.

For some reason, the blonde and brunette were somewhat distressed. "Ace! You were in there all along?!" a man with black hair came out of the weaponry section. "narcolepsy, you know that already-ugh my head" I glanced and saw a raven haired man, with a ridiculous looking orange hat. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but the terrain we are in at the moment could freeze him to death...Well, not my fault it's her guests. Ace looked at me before he started snarling.

"he doesn't look familiar who is he?" he demanded his friends. I did notice to see a flicker of fire, on his shoulders. 'another fire user I see...' frowning I plopped back down on my seat and waited for them to stop bickering to each other.

"oh right! We forgot to introduce ourselves didn't we?" the brunette pointed out. I didn't even stop myself from rolling my eyes, seriously how stupid can they get? Ace grumbled a bit before leaning on the wall behind him. He didn't look pleased that he was being ignored at the moment.

"names Marco-yoi" blonde pointed at himself "and these are my brothers Thatch", he pointed at the brunette with the weird hairstyle, "and the one that demanded your name is Ace, the hot-head-yoi" by the background I noticed said man glaring at Marco while Thatch was trying not to laugh. I didn't bother to respond, but I did glance towards to DarkSkull who was finally starting to get up. Finally, someone to annoy the hell out of!

~No one's POV~

Skull got up and looked around her surroundings. 'where the fuck am I?' she thought to herself but only managed to get her head to hurt. 'shit' She leaned on the crate that was behind her but it did no good to helping her in her situation. Noticing the people around her, she noticed the 3 weird looking people and the damn storm cloaks. Skull growled slightly before getting up slowly, she didn't fail to notice the stares she was getting.

"what?" she snarled at all of them, mainly to Myzio. He was the reason she felt like shit at the moment and that fire user...Flame it? Thatch was the first one that came up to her with a tankard that was filled up with water.

Handing it to her, Skull didn't even hesitate. Chugging the whole drink in one go she handed back the tankard,"thanks, but where the hell are we?" she voiced out her question. Hoping that the 3 strangers would ask her rather than Myzio or Flame, since she always gets a horrible feeling whenever they answer here. Then again her hopes were never answered no matter how many offerings or praises she gives to the divines.

"were in RinSlayer's home, say...how does it feel like being paralyzed?" Myzio answered and asked the Breton, who in return glared daggers at him. Myzio did nothing but shrug and smirk, Flame, on the other hand, wasn't even paying attention anymore. Marco, Thatch, and Ace just watched the 2 argue at each other.

"you are so dead once I get to full power, being paralyzed is the worst that ever happened to me- wait...never mind, exploring with Rin, is worse than that paralyzing magic you placed me in," she commented blankly. Then the bedroom doors finally opened revealing an irritated lizard and a snickering giant. Skull panicked for a bit before she started to collect her senses and calmed down, only a bit, though.

RinSlayer went over to Myzio before grabbing him by the collar "don't you fucking act like you know us for so long, Myzio" she threatened, releasing the hunter after that. Flame sighed "but we do know each other! You were in the storm cloaks before!" he said somewhat angry. RinSlayer stopped in her tracks.

"I was...but my loyalty stays with the imperials now, where will your loyalty stand?" she asked the same question most storm cloaks were having, even Myzio and Flame. Walking to the kitchen, then a shriek erupted. Marco remembered that a certain dragon spawn was nowhere near him at the moment. RinSlayer came back with the dragon spawn clinging onto her back like it did to Marco. Her eye twitched indicating that she is indeed annoyed with the outcome.

Grabbing the scaly tail she tried to tug the damn pest away from her, but to no change it just clung onto her tightly, using its claws and her armor to its advantage. Skull's eyes widened at the sight. There in front of her, the most feared woman in Tamriel is having trouble getting a dragon spawn to get away from her. Myzio and Flame couldn't believe it either, but it's happening in front of them so it can't be a lie. Ace and Thatch held onto each other hoping to stop their laughter but their efforts were in vain when the dragon started to stroke its scaly head on RinSlayer's horns that were on her head. Pops came out of the bedroom with a large grin.

"I have some great news your brats." Catching the attention of everyone in the room. Happy that he got the attention, he cleared his throat.

"RinSlayer here agreed that if we would help her, we can use this house and any property that she owns throughout the land as our base. We can;t exactly use the boat now can we?" stating the most obvious problem to the pirates.

"but Pops! What about the others?" Ace asked concerned about his many other brothers and sisters. RinSlayer snorted at the question.

"they will stay on the boat for there is too many, but I will cast a spell that will hide the boat along with your brothers and sisters...but it does have a time limit. So every 3 days I would need to come back here to cast the spell again- and before you ask, it won;t be too much trouble all I have to do is run at full speed and I'll be back here in a blink of an eye. Every-Single-Time" she emphasized what she meant and answered Marco's question, who didn't even bother to ask it again.

"but what about food and water?" Thatch asked. Pops raised an eyebrow at the question. Was he really that stupid at the moment that he cannot remember who owns the farm and where the boat is at the moment? Noticing the look he got, Thatch finally remembered where the ship was docked. His face turned a light crimson color before he looked away embarrassed that he forgot about that.

RinSlayer looked at Myzio and Flame "as for you 2...either I hand you in or you get out of my house this instant" she said pointing to the door. Flame was somewhat surprised that she was giving them a choice, but knowing Myz, he probably won't care either way.

Myzio smirked "where did you get the idea that you can hand me in? you do know that is on another level than you in strength and intelligence". RinSlayer sighed "then what will you do?" she really wanted them out of her house.

Myzio pretended to think for a minute "I want to join the imperials si-" he couldn't even finish what he wanted to say when a dagger was thrown at him at incredible speed. Eyes widening he looked at the person who threw the dagger, none other than RinSlayer herself. Then again the woman rarely listens to what the enemy had to say. "let Myzio finish!" Flame said abruptly. Skull already knew what her friend was thinking and she does agree, however, every man does get to speak. RinSlayer and Skull eyed each other before the Argonian sighed and motioned for Myzio to continue.

"like I was saying, myself ans Flame decided to change leagues, however seeing that you 2 are already against it, I'm guessing your higher ups will think and say the same thing" it wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"yea they will say the same thing, for you and ChillinFlame had done more crimes than the records can list, I presume." RinSlayer's eyes narrowed every word. Myzio didn't look like he felt any guilt, he probably doesn't, while Flame flinched a bit. It's true but they were told to by Ulfric and they had no choice, well they do but if they did the opposite in the main city itself, they will die in a matter of hours or minutes.

Myzio sighed, can't escape fate after all, "well? what can we do?" their options are very limited. RinSlayer started to think for a second, trying to remember the possible 'jobs' they can probably still do. Skull got an idea and whispered it to Rin. Barely hearing what Skull had said, like always, Rin concluded that Skull must have suggested for them to become mercenary if that's what she said.

Placing her scaly hands on her hips, "Skull thought of you two to become mercenaries, it doesn't matter if you choose to fight along with us or the storm cloaks because of that, now that is over..." she finished explaining but Myzio could only hear his thoughts.

'become a mercenary? what she does say is true however...forget it, it's better than living in that hell hole' finally coming into terms, Myzio stood up. Flame frowned but did the same thing. Everyone looked at him, forget Flame he's not that important, curious to what he will do.

"fine, I have no other choice if I want to escape Ulfric, however, I will say this now and only once I will say it... I will only help if the war is on the losing side for you imperials other than that, don't expect me to say yes, until then DragonBorn" with that Myzio left along with Flame disappearing in the snow storm that finally reached it's worst. Thatch started thinking of why he, Myzio, couldn't join them for dinner. RinSlayer examined Thatch and the frown on his face.

As if reading his mind "don't worry about that hunter, he did not earn the title of Commander for no reason, after all. Besides he's probably the only person that can easily kill me in one hit" she smiled at the last part, there's no point in hiding it. The battle they had before this situation could've killed her in one shot if it weren't for the disruption. Whitebeard smiled fondly before he glanced at Ace who was already devouring the food at an alarming rate...RinSlayer following behind him. Aela wasn't lying when she said that Rin ate as much as Ace. But Thatch only prepared enough food for one black hole, not two! He was so not prepared for this. Haruta and Izo finally decided to come out of the hidden area.

"I see that you found that too...i guess I do owe an explanation, I'll tell after dinner," Rin said in between her bites. Haruta sat down however she was stiff, Marco instantly knew something was up. He didn't exactly fail to notice the glistening glass that Haruta was trying ti hide under the table. "I think you have something that is mine, young lady" Rin calmly said making Haruta flinch. This made said 'lady' jump up in surprise.

"how do you know?! It didn't even look like I was holding something when I was going down!" she exclaimed clearly terrified that she was found out. Izo was impressed no one can easily catch Haruta when she steals something, and you would need observation haki to track the missing object. By then the object will be rightfully in Haruta's hold. Rin whipped her mouth with a tissue, before looking at the young brunette.

"I may be siding with the imperials, but that doesn't mean I never stole in my whole life. The fact that I'm a leader in a thieves guild, just helped me hone my skills much faster, for stealing and sneaking around that is"she snickered at the last part, daring Haruta to try and beat that. Haruta gritted her teeth before retorting "but I'm a pirate! Pirates are the masters for these skills!" Pops snorted at that. It was true but it wasn't true at the same time, very few pirates are actually masters of stealing and sneaking, every other pirate are greenhorns. Thatch and Marco met eye contact and Thatch was the first one to bust out laughing. Along with Izo who was hiding his smile behind his fan. Aela came back in from the outside.

"did I miss anything?..where did that stormclo-"

"mercenaries"

"mercenary-wait what? there were mercenaries here?! Did anything major occur while I was gone?" Aela demanded throwing the deer to Thatch, to cook. No one even bothered to talk for RinSlayer, for they know it's only her that can actually contain the anger of a huntress...as far as they know that is. RinSlayer sighed once more before she started to explain everything that had happened while she was gone. Though she left out the embarrassing moments, since her pride has already been hurt. Thatch snickered, while Ace looked confused. Marco forgot that Ace missed like 3/4 of the encounter. Certainly the whole place was quite entertaining. Now it was Skull's turn to be confused she forgot that she had no clue who these people are beside Rin. Noticing the confusion from her best friend, Rin sighed explaining to her everything that had happened from the very beginning once again.

"now you're here- don't you dare start asking more questions" Skull couldn't even let one word out of her mouth. Her decision was made by that simple order. Grumbling in defeat Skull slouched where she was sitting. RinSlayer laid both of her elbows on the table taking a deep breath.

"Yes, I had that statue of the dragon, however, I had 2. One is made of pure stone while the other is a petrified dragon. What I didn't know was that the petrified dragon was carrying an offspring, my fault on that, however since I had duties to do I completely forgot about it. Now I see that I made a massive mistake with leaving the dragon alone here...The magic that I had used to make sure that no one can get in that secret basement, was broke, so a powerful mage must have infiltrated my home." She stopped for a second eyeing everyone in the room for a minute. She continued when Aela gave the signal.

"Either I kill the offspring now or...we take care of it...the first choice I would highly recommend to do. People are already suspecting you, pirates. I don't want to cause any more trouble for ya" saying it as sincerely as she could. Marco looked at his brothers, sister too, and then Pops. The old man just gave Marco a grin telling the pineapple head that it was his decision.

"we keep it-yoi, we'll face any trouble that it might bring" that he promised. Aela glanced at RinSlayer, who took a deep breath. Standing up the woman looked at the nearby window, the sun was already gone. Smiling at the group, she clapped her hands together.

"alright alright, I heard ya. You guys take the responsibility of taking care of that spawn, but for now, let's all go to sleep. Worry about everything the next day instead. Since you're father is huge I'll get the dining table out of the way so he could sleep while you guys are allowed to sleep in the hidden room." the instructions she gave was too fast for Ace and Thatch to fully understand but when they heard the part about the hidden room, they ran as fast as they could to the entrance. Izo and Haruta following right behind them. Marco, on the other hand, stayed behind to watch the dragon a bit.

'he needs a name-yoi' he thought to himself. Skull noticed his face change into a look where absolute thinking was placed, reminds her of Rin when she prepares for the strategies. The Breton examined the dragon thoroughly. She only noticed how its scales represent gold, in a warmer way, though. It's eyes red as the red moon, and claws sharp as a knife. What did caught her attention was the symbol on its back. It reminded her of the imperial symbol just blending in the gold scales by the color orange. Skull placed a hand on Marco's shoulder, getting the man attention.

"how about name him sunset? Doesn't his colors match a sunset?" ok the name she chose is very girly, however, it is true. Marco raised an eyebrow before examining the dragon longer. After a couple of seconds, he nodded his head.

"but I will call him yuuhi, it means sunset also, it's just on our language-yoi...and it does sound cooler than calling the dragon sunset, every time" he smirked at the end, making Skull's eye twitch irritated. She already knew it! He didn't need to point it out! Punching Marco's shoulder playfully, Skull ascended up to the 2nd floor where Aela probably is too since the hidden room is occupied with his brothers and sister. Marco called for the dragon, now named Yuuhi, however, the little critter just looked at him and continued gnawing on the piece of wood that was sticking out on the shelf. Shaking his head, Marco went back to the dining room only to see a massive bed bit enough to fit Pops. What did amused him was that it was partially made with hay.

RinSlayer glanced at Marco and Pops bashfully "sorry, the extra bedding still needs to be washed. Don't worry the hay that I'm putting now are clean" she placed a few more down, and prepared the pillows. Pops did hear her mutter about why she couldn't just make the armory as another room. Laughing the sound echoed from throughout the walls attracting Skull back down to see the commotion only to be dragged back by Aela who told her that it was just how Pops laughs. RinSlayer finished preparing the bedding and told Pops that he can now rest, which the old man did so. Marco decided to lean on the wall, he wasn't tired at all. He actually wanted to explore a bit more to see the land they had landed on but he does know that he is not allowed to unless told to. He watched as RinSlayer entered the bedroom that Samuel and Sofie are in before she went back out only to go to the entrance door.

"wanna come outside? I would need to patrol, of course, there is no safe day during this war I suppose" she asked holding the door for him. Marco glanced at Yuuhi only to see the dragon asleep in a pot. Hopefully, someone notices him before they decide to use the pot. He followed the argonian woman only to be met by the cold wind.

~Outside~

Thanks to his flames he was able to stay warm however he wasn't sure about the lizard woman. He did read before that most lizards would rather prefer the warm weathers. But RinSlayer is half human and half lizard, so she probably could survive this terrain. RinSlayer went up by the left side of the house and used the stairs to be able to reach the roof, she climbed onto the snow covered roof and sat down on the edge. She never could do this all the time so this was an opportunity she would love to have once in a while. Considering the situation, however, that is nearly impossible. The snow got in the way of the view, but every bit is freedom.

"aren't you freezing-yoi?" he asked RinSlayer grabbing onto the roof to get up. RinSlayer partially glanced at Marco before she relaxed her shoulders to show him that, she's fine in the freezing weather.

"I'm fine...how about you? your flames doing any good?" curiosity was in her voice making Marco chuckle. He ignited his blue flames on his fingers melting the snow that got near it. Rin was fascinated with the sorcery, she saw the fire before but never blue fire. Well she did saw some, however, most were from dungeons and stuff. She never saw someone use blue fire she always saw the orange fire. The lizard woman began to play with the flames curious whether it would burn her or not.

Marco chuckled lightly "it won't burn you-yoi. My flames can only heal" he explained simply, allowing Rin to play with his flames more before he extinguished the flames. Healing from flames...reminds RinSlayer of the story about a phoenix- wait... 'It can't be true, phoenix's are myths' she battled with the knowledge she knew, and it was a fact that the last phoenix had naturally died without any young.

"remember we're from a different world-yoi" Marco teased slightly waiting for the reaction. The reaction came instantly. RinSlayer's whole face was red, which was nearly impossible considering how she has scales for skin. 'ahh wait, she's still part human. What am I thinking-yoi?' Marco questioned himself. The argonian woman tried her best to diminish the blush, all of her efforts were in vain, however. Wanting to change the subject, Rin stuttered out a question.

"w-why d-do you call Whitebeard f-father?" she cursed herself for stuttering, but with the cold and her embarrassment, it was difficult not to. It was a question that everyone that had encountered the Whitebeard pirates asked, so Marco was already used to it. Even Ace asked the question before he gave up the assassinations and joined the crew. Leaning back on the roof, Marco placed his leg over the other, and his hands behind his back.

Taking a deep breath and exhaled smoke came out of his mouth, "He calls us his sons...In our world, the people around us hates us for what we are, pirates. To you, it might just be a word, but that single word makes the whole crew happy. I would never trade Whitebeard for another father, he's the only father I had ever accepted- yoi" he smiled in the end. Recalling the times where he saw his brothers and sisters cry when Pops called them, their children for the first time.

Absorbing the information she was given, it recalled a time where Sofie and Samuel were shut out. It was cruel for people to shut out the children, even though Samuel was in a somewhat safe place, the head person there was very cruel. Who tells a child that they can never find a new family? Sofie, on the other hand, was...left behind, her dad being a storm cloak didn't really help, and her blood mother died. "That's nice...really nice," she said smiling, imagining the faces of the crew. Silence took over the atmosphere, Marco's eyes were closed however his observation Haki was on, while Rin was using her lizard senses to detect any possible threat...yes even a bunny. Although Marco had other questions in his mind that he wanted to ask for quite some time already.

"what about you? What about your parents-yoi?" he asked casually thinking that it was ok to ask. Rin froze where she was her breathing shallow, making it look like she was having a panic attack- oh...she might be actual. Sitting up Marco skidded over to Rin worried about his friend. What he saw was worrying enough. Her eyes were wide open, her hands clutching her swords hilt tightly, and her attention was directly in front of her. 'So she wasn't paying attention to my question after all' he felt a tad bit offended.

"oi, Rin what are yo-" he couldn't finish his question when a hand was roughly placed in his mouth. His eyebrows furrowed, instead of asking he looked at what she was looking at. There were 3 people, walking towards her house. Each one was wearing a cloak, and if he wasn't mistaken, armor was under the cloaks. RinSlayer's pupils silted dangerously, shoving Marco behind her as fast as she could. Marco silently stumbled back making sure his haki was activated so he can try and hear what the people are saying even from his distance.

"are you sure this is the house? It looks abandoned!" the one to the left exclaimed.

"this is the house alright, our scouts said that the house was behind the farm and our scouts never failed us, not even once, and you know that" The one in the middle hissed

"I still cannot believe that RinSlayer sided with the Imperials, quite a waste of talent" the one on the right pointed out the 'flaw' who was smacked by the person in the middle. Marco watched as RinSlayer intended to jump down, only to be stopped by him.

RinSlayer's attention was then on him "what are you doing?! Those people are no doubting storm cloaks and they are getting closer!" she growled silently, danger trailing on her words.

"Let me fight, so that they would think that someone else is occupying the house-yoi" Marco really wanted to fight, hoping to show Rin that he can handle the battles on his own, she suffered far too much already. With his demonstration he can probably show her that Pops and his brothers can handle on their own too, oh and his sister.

RinSlayer gritted her teeth before nodding her head in defeat, if Marco wants to fight then she will let him. With the signal Marco jumped immediately startling the trespassers. "who are you?!" one screamed out of fright. The other two prepared their weapons, pointing the swords at Marco. This made the phoenix smirk.

"My name is Marco the Phoenix, nice to meet you-yoi, I live here" he didn't ignite his powers yet just in case. An eerie silence took over the three supposed to be storm cloaks. Before a fight erupted between the 3 soldiers.

"you said that she lived here!"

"i didn't know! Ask the scouts!"

"sure use them as an excuse! How are we gonna explain this to the boss! Yo buddy you know anyone named RinSlayer? She's pretty famous" one asked Marco. This made Marco question just how the people in this parts can easily get fooled.

"Heard her before, but I never actually saw her face to face-yoi" he lied easily with his bored expression. It was one of the perks of having a face like this, the enemy can't see the lie easily. The man to the left groaned in annoyance, clearly annoyed that the person they were looking for wasn't here. The man in the middle elbowed the man before whispering something.

"fine, but if you ever see her or somehow find someone that knows her tell this to them 'brotherhood meeting, at midnight Midas. We'll pay you a hefty amount if you're able to tell her that" he bribed me, now this was not what I expected. What associations is she included in again? I nodded my head and found a bag thrown at me.

"one more thing...Give this to her too. Let's just say it's our little 'gift'" with that, a gust of wind blew between Marco and the strangers making a snow barrier in between them. By the time the wind is done blowing and the snow barrier diminished, they were gone. He is very curious about what was in the bag, but he needs to give this to Rin.

He and Rin had misunderstood the strangers because of the appearance, but hopefully, whatever his friend would need to do, it won't be too drastic. For the kingdom is already misunderstanding RinSlayer because of false evidence. Now...what was the message again?

~TBC

 _ **Now that part is over, on to the next! Sadly I will be going away for the summer so I will not be able to update unless the internet there got better - which is IMPOSSIBLE COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE! see you guys next time! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow my story, and it will greatly help me if you guys comment about my mistakes but constructive criticism is usually the best way for me to get better! Thank you again for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10: more than imagined

Marco was holding the bag very curious on what could be inside. He didn't exactly care on what could be inside, but more to what RinSlayer's reaction will be like. He gave the bag to Rin, who had opened it once she got her hands on it. However he eyes were wide as plates, when she saw the contents. Closing it abruptly she made sure it was tightly secured. "i'm sorry Marco but this is something private" she stated before walking away from him and the house. Marco was alarmed "where are you going-yoi?" he yelled however the snow storm got stronger, making RinSlayer's figure disappear in it.

'crap i need to report this to Pops-yoi' he thought running back inside. Forgetting about the message that he was suppose to tell RinSlayer fully. By the shadows a group of masked figures watched everything.

"Astrid, what shall we do? The man had clearly lied to us" one cloaked figure said sternly. The person that the man had addressed towards to had her face covered by the cloak. Chuckling darkly the woman turned around heading south. "hey Astrid!" the man whispered yell.

Astrid looked back with a look of mischief "it seems that RinSlayer had found someone important to her besides her children, for now we will keep it a secret that we saw her leave...although we do need to make sure that she learns a lesson from using the man to lie" she chuckled darkly again, before continuing down south. The other 2 followed a suite making sure that the ground they were walking on didn't have anything that could cause a loud noise.

~back to the house~

"Pops!" Marco yelled going over to Whitebeard. The moon crescent mustache man opened and an eye and looked at his distressed son. Sitting up he made sure his bisento was away from anything that could allow the children to wake up. Thankfully enough Marco's yell wasn't able to wake them up. "what is Marco" he asked patting the space next to him so that Marco could sit down. The blonde declined leaning on the wall instead.

Putting a hand on his face Marco groaned in annoyance and worry "It's Rin-yoi, she just left and i don't know if she will be back" Whitebeard knew that Marco wasn't telling him everything. Narrowing his eye's a tad bit sent the message to Marco. "We sensed a couple of figures walking towards the house...and i went over to see them rather than RinSlayer for safety precaution, however the men were here for Rin and they gave me a message- oh shit! The message i forgot!" Marco was about the turn around and leave when Whitebeard grabbed his shoulder with one hand and gave a stern look over to Marco. The phoenix knew that he had no choice but to stand down. Marco sat next to his father and waited for the old man to say something.

"now Marco explain everything, calmly this time" just as Marco expected. Marco then started from the beginning where he and RinSlayer had that normal conversation, until he felt an unknown presence by the distance, explaining how he interacted and how he thought one of the people in the group looked like a girl but the voice is deep. Probably just because of the cloaks the group was wearing that he couldn't identify the person. Though by the way Rinslayer acted just from the note Marco knew that it was worse.

Pops stayed still where he was and was thinking thoughtfully of what he just heard. "For now Marco we would trust that she will come back safe, let's do her a favor and keep her home safe along with the safety of her children." he commanded his oldest son, who nodded and walked towards the bedrooms that the sleeping children were found in. Samuel and Sofie were still sleeping soundly, Samuel was murmuring about how he will be going to adventures with his mother next time. Marco smiled fondly, but the smile diminished quickly when he saw Ace enter.

"Yo, Marco. The kiddos still asleep?" he asked cheerfully oblivious of the trouble, not like they announced the trouble yet. Marco nodded his head, before sitting down by the table next to the beds. He was after all worried of how they will act once they find out that their mother is gone once again. Noticing the atmosphere in the air, the pyromaniac decided to sit down on the floor. Ace can understand Marco's worry. He did use haki to spy on them...not his fault his curiosity cannot be overcome!

Ace leaned by the doorway examining Marco's body language, his brother just seems so tense. He wanted to do something but found that he couldn't- "hey Ace can you cook some meat-yoi? I'm starving" on second thought maybe he can do something. "sure thing! Be back in a jiffy!" he chirped before rushing towards the kitchen. He may not be the best cook but he can roast meat! Marco felt something dread after he asked Ace to cook him food, he can trust his brother, but can he trust him enough not to set anything else on fire? Right after he thought about that, he noticed smoke radiating from the kitchen.

"WHERE'S THE WATER?!" the scream came after. Yep, it's official, Ace needs supervision still. Sighing he got up to look at the damage. His eyes widened a fraction when he saw bit's of the floor were on fire, only a tiny bit though. Groaning he was about to go fetch some water, when water was thrown at the ground. A big portion too. "Did anyone tell you not to start fires? The children are asleep for god damn's sake!" Aela screamed, annoyed that she was woken up by the smell of burning wood, good thing that there hidden water sprouts around the house. Ace looked away bashfully, he didn't mean to, he just couldn't control his powers. He was cooking meat- THE MEAT!

"Oh yea Marco the meat is done!" the pyromaniac forgot everything else, handing Marco the big portion of meat, but his own portion was bigger. Marco thanked him and apologized to Aela who looked ready to murder Ace any moment now. Pops looked at them before grinning slightly, trouble does follow them after all so it can't be helped sometimes. After a few minutes of convincing Aela that it was an accident she archer went back upstairs to sleep, while the two fire-starters ate their midnight dinner. The snoring of their sleeping siblings could be heard, even Haruta, Izo and Thatch's snores could be heard. That was until the sound of a door was heard.

"Mommy?" Marco stood up immediately, hoping to see that Sofie wasn't crying. Praise the gods she isn't. She looked at him with a knowing look she sighed and sat down on the floor looking dejected "they came for her didn't they? She only does leave at this time to go to them" she asked unconsciously, Marco was confused 'what did she mean by 'go to them?'. He had answers that still cannot be answered for now. "Yo! Wanna play a game with me? Marco here might be too tired to play with you!" Ace interrupted the damp atmosphere with his cheerful one. Sofie looked up interested "what type of game?"

"The 20 questions game!" not this one...

"how do you play sounds interesting!" Sofie doesn't even know what she will get into.

"ok the rules are you ask the person you are playing with, one question, once they answer it, he or she has to ask you a question and you have to answer it, and we repeat the same process 20 times. It's a great way to get to know about each other!" Ace tried to explain as simple as possible. Sofie pondered about it, before she nodded her head agreeing to play. Ace punched his fists into the air, ready to play.

"ok me first since i suggested to play it! What's your favorite hobby?"

"training my swordsmanship with my brother" that was an interesting fact, Ace's eyes were wide open "really?! What's the training for?"

"now you're disobeying your own rules! It's my turn to ask!" Sofie countered remembering the rules, making Ace grumble. "What's your job in the ship?"

Ace blinked for a second, before he looked at Marco for help. He doesn't exactly know the full extent of his job yet. Marco stared back at him blankly silently telling Ace that he wont be helping him answer this question. "ahh well- umm- Im the 2nd commander of the crew so I do some paper work to keep everything on track and ummm lead the attack assigned for me...?" Marco resisted the urge to facepalm. Sofie starting laughing hysterically. "That was GOLDEN, you know your position but you don't know how to explain it! hahahahahaha" she continued to laugh ignoring the deadly aura that was surrounding Ace. The angry man was ready to yell at Sofie when Marco held him by the shoulder giving him an amused and disappointed look. Ace smiled sheepishly, he really never understood the actual job of being a commander but what he knows is that he needs to protect his comrades.

"ok my turn again, what does your mother do for a living? Like a normal job, like trading" Ace tried to explain his question, but his question had a deeper meaning. Marco took notice of what Ace was doing so he stayed quiet while smiling slightly. Sofie began to think thoughtfully, her mother never really had any normal job- oh wait! Her mom was a bartender before she heard.

"my mom was a bartender before she became an adventurer i heard from Aela" she said smiling, oblivious that Ace was trying to get information from the question. Ace grinned thanking the girl inwardly.

Sofie clapped her hand together "what did you do when you were a kid?" the smile on Ace's face disappeared from that question. He really didn't like it when he talks about his childhood, but why not?

"I used to steal a lot to earn cash, and I would go on adventures on the nearby mountain of the island" he had cut his childhood as much as he could, since he didnt want to explain any further. Marco glanced worriedly at Ace, he knew that the man didnt like to talk about it. Sofie gaped however "eh, mom would never let me do that! She usually says that i have to be a hard working person when i grow up so i can be trusted! But your way sounds a lot of fun!" grinning like it was the greatest. He understood what Rin was saying but then again she worries too much.

"alright my turn again, did you and your mother ever went to an adventure with your mom? If you did can you tell me about it?" ok he was looking for further useful information, but he is also interested in hearing about what they do around here for a hobby.

"ah well we only went outside for a bit to go to the horse stalls nothing else...but she did promise that we will be going an adventure later when we grow up! I need to get stronger by then!" she declared proudly. It was not what he was looking for but it makes him smile that he can affect Sofie like this by asking her about her mother.

The two continued asking each other, but by the time Ace reached his 15th question asking about if her mother associated with anyone suspicious. Sofie went quiet that time with a frown on her face. "well there was a time when a man came in and started saying of how her decision about becoming a mother to use were a mistake, then mom instantly threatened the man to leave or else. Later on she explained to us that, that man was interested in her before but now that she has us she instantly cut off ties with him...but mom said that the man was a very dangerous person thats why she cut off ties with him when she adopted Samuel and I" her eyes showed fear at first before going to relief. Marco was interested, but the sound of a door opening interrupted them once again. By the doors it shows Samuel.

"Sofie go back to sleep i'll play with them this time!" her brother smiled but Marco noticed something else but he can't pin point what it is. Sofie was about to protest when she suddenly yawned confirming that she is indeed tired. Complying to her brother's request she said good night and closed the bedroom doors. Samuel's smile suddenly became a frown. "I don't know what you are intending to do with the answers you are receiving but if you have any questions you can ask me Aela or any of the companions but never Sofie she's too innocent" he declared appearing to be more mature than he should be all of a sudden. Samuel walked towards the cellar door and motioned for them to come, he didn't even have to look back to know that they are following him.

Honestly it was the first time they actually went to the cellar, only Izo went down here. Looking around the room, it was huge really huge. It had everything a forgery would need, and then by the right a statue of a dragon can be seen. 'Maybe this is what she meant, but this is not the place I ended up in' Marco thought recalling his mini adventure. Ace on the other hand is really impressed, but he still thinks that the workshop in the ship is better. Samuel headed for the smelter.

"Sofie doesn't know but Mom brought me to one of her adventures before, but only one, and Sofie was busy with her 2 week training with Aela that time so it was a great opportunity" he started before reaching towards an unfinished sword and starting working on it once again. Ace and Marco were impressed that Samuel knew how to use a smelter.

"she brought me to one of the caves, but she first gave me armor that surely did protect me quite well since there were a lot of undead warriors, I then accidentally stepped on a trap before that got fire spewing out of the walls, good thing the armor had fire resistant magic, if it didnt i would have burn marks right now." he paused recalling of the time. Mom sure was worried yelling at him to stay behind her after that.

"but she said that the true intention of this was that in any case, that she might disappear there would be someone to protect Sofie and myself. Sofie she said was still 'innocent' despite knowing a bit of the worlds horrors...Mom said that Sofie is not prepared to take on the world which makes her very vulnerable, by then i wanted to ask more but a draugr came and ruined it. Mom was pretty serious when it comes to fighting, the moment she got hold of the sword I knew that the beast was as good as dead" smiling proudly recalling the memory of the only time he could only spend time with his mother. Marco smiled fondly he knew that feeling, after all he has his own father, and only one father. Samuel placed the heated sword in the cold water, and a pillar of steam emerged when the two elements were combined.

While sharpening the sword, a sound of scratching was heard by the cellar door. Ace was already igniting his flames while Marco stood up a bit straighter. Samuel paused for a second before going back to his work, he's not worried, they can protect themselves. The clawing stopped and the sound of the door opening and then shutting. Then came the familiar sounds to Marco. The sound of that infant dragon. Samuel was slightly surprised, but knowing how the world is he didnt exactly care anymore.

"Yuuhi! What are you doing here-yoi?" now that was crazy, Samuel is starting to reconsider about the pirates intelligence. There is no way a dragon can communi- "hraaa-hraaa!" that is unexpected. Like everything is, besides Samuel does live in a land filled with creatures that shouldn't be real.

~Samuel's POV~

I was watching Marco interact with the offspring when a sudden alarm rang by the left corner of the wall in front of me. I frowned, mom said that it only rings whenever the companions needed an assistance on one of their jobs, but mom isn't here right now so I really don't know how to explain this to them. But despite it, I reached for the alarm to turn it off. After I did that a piece of paper came out next to it. I was about to reach it when Ace snatched the paper from me.

"By sunset tomorrow meet me by the pier in your house in Falkreath ~Myzio" he read. Myzio...isn't that my mother's enemy? What does that man want from us now? I got pretty annoyed and I didn't even notice that Ace and Marco moved next to me.

"yo, kiddo wanna meet him?" It was Ace. Looking at him I was about to say that it was impossible because mom isnt here. But thinking about it, I don't want mom to get into anymore business that can stress her out further.

Pondering a bit more and recalling the way to Falkreath "yea, why not. I wanna see Lakeview Manor again" I smiled despite knowing the actual reason why we would be going there. I was about to go to a new adventure! "wait-yoi, how about Sofie?" great to ruin the mood. I glared at Marco slightly, since he ruined the moment where I was really happy.

"It's Sofie, if I can make up a lie that she will buy, then she won't mind. After all I don't want her to go with me just in case" Sure I'm being harsh to how I determine how weak Sofie is right now, but I'm just doing what mom told me!

Marco nodded slowly "how about your mother-yoi?" he asked once again. No, he just had to ask me that...I don't like to disobey my mom but I really want to do this. I shrugged indicating him that I don't care anymore. He sighed "alright we'll leave as fast as we could and make up a good excuse for your sister-yoi" he commanded me. I wanted to say something else but the look he was giving me was intimidating, even Ace cowered a bit. As expected of the 1st commander in the pirate crew! I wanna know more of the adventures they had went through! I nodded my head understanding the order. I quickly went back to work on my sword while they were playing with Yuuhi- I think that's the name.

~No one's POV~

It took Samuel another hour before he completely finished the sword, he left the weapon to cool down by the side. Yuuhi on the other hand was trying to climb on the dragon statue, though his small structure is not allowing him to. Marco and Ace were watching Yuuhi just in case, though Ace was paying more attention to the sword that Samuel finished. He may not be a blacksmith but he can tell that the sword is well made.

"Hey Sam, how long did that take you to make, well minus the time you had now" Samuel gave a frown at the nickname but none the less he answered honestly.

"eh, well Mom was the one that started it for me before giving it to me to finish, and since I was just starting that time. I guess it took me 2 months to finish in total that is" it's a pretty long time so dont judge him. Ace nodded his head, compared to the other blacksmiths of course the amount of time that Samuel and spent on one sword seems very nostalgic. Ace was about to ask if he was able to try the sword later until another type of sword was shoved into his hands. Glancing at it for a brief moment before looking at Samuel who was looking away clearly shy at the moment. "try that sword, it's one of the swords that mom left for me to use, but it's to heavy"

'you little lier' was the first thing that Ace thought when he carried the sword in one hand. It barely weighed anything to him, so it should only weigh a little bit more to Samuel. Chuckling slightly, he patted Samuel's hair in an act of way of saying thank you. Marco then appeared next to them with Yuuhi in tow, the lizard was looking at them curiously. Samuel kept his distance from the dragon, even though he knew it's harmless.

Going back up they started to pack up. Samuel started to write a note to Sofie, saying his apologies and made a lie that he knew she would buy. He left the note by the table next to her bed. Before they could step out of the door, a certain hand clasped Marco's shoulder. There the phoenix met the eyes of a giant. Both continued to stare at each other, before Whitebeard sighed. There was no turning back once Marco makes a decision for himself.

"alright but take Thatch with you, you need someone to provide food for you after all" he reminded Marco, who lightly flinched at the reminder. He was gonna go on a trip with Ace, and with his own appetite he would need someone to cook for them, it's not that he doesn't know how to cook but he doesn't know the exact amount to provide to Ace. Nodding his head, he went towards the secret room climbing the ladders as silently as he could.

His dull eyes met with a funny scene. In front of him was Izo the man was still awake and he didn't look pleased at all. Meeting Marco's gaze Izo pointed at Haruta and Thatch, the two suppose to be adults. "They took all the space by the fire, I don't want to sleep in the rooms! There are skull heads for pete's sake!" Izo half yelled. Marco chuckled lightly, before walking towards Thatch and kicking his brother. Thatch woke up in a daze, worried that it was Izo that had woken him up. Until his gaze landed on a blonde pineapple shaped hair.

"oh hey Marco! Is it morning already?" he asked cheerfully, not noticing the dark aura that was rising out of Izo. Before a bigger conflict could occur Marco took Thatch's arm and dragged him down the ladder. Izo who looked confused as fuck, shrugged and went towards the spot that Thatch was sleeping on before he went to sleep, sighing in delight.

Thatch on the other hand did not appreciate the way he was woken up. First he was kicked to be waken up slightly, and then to wake him up fully he was dragged downstairs. Not a good way to make sure someone was awake people! He was grumbling and rubbing his sore bottom when he landed. Marco looked at him with his bored expression thinking of how Thatch was picked as the 4th commander once again. Instead he shook his head trying to stop himself, they have a place to go and they need to go now if they ever want to reach anything. Thatch grumbled again, before asking for help from Ace, who complied. Samuel had his stuff ready already, left the note and had the map that his mother gave him from before. He was excited but at the same time terrified, this will be the second time he will head out for an adventure but this time without mom. He does have his friends, but they might be more into the adventure than him honestly.

"Let's go! It shouldn't be far from here!" Samuel whispered yelled to them before grinning when he saw the face that Ace made.

"Finally! Let's go, and Thatch stop complaining! Adults aren't suppose to bawl over something like getting dragged by a brother" Ace stated teasingly by the end, making the brunette look away bashfully. He never expected to be teased after in such way. After all he only wanted to sleep and not get dragged into this mess, but then again adventure was always the best thing to come along his way.

It took another 20 minutes before Thatch was more than ready to go. It irritated Marco to no end, but Thatch explained that he needed a few items for cooking so that they won't waste their type getting wood and blah blah blah. Ace was more than ready. Why? That's because he had friends, food, and adventure to make sure his boredom does not over power his sense of excitement! Samuel was jogging towards the main door already, once opened he was hit by a sudden chilly wind. He closed the door immediately, almost regretting to leave the house. Regardless is prior knowledge that the weathers change depending which keep they we're in. Even a 60 second walk in this frigged weather can freeze a person in less than a bat of an eye. A coat was draped over his head and noticed that his body had warmed up almost immediately. Looking up it was Marco however the man was looking forward.

"well? Let's go-yoi" He said before reaching for the door handle to open the doors that will announce their adventure. Thatch hurriedly put on a coat that he found laying around before carrying his bag, Ace carried his own bag as well grabbing onto Samuel's hand. Samuel was baffled but he couldn't contain the happiness that had bubbled up in his stomach.

"Yea!" and there the 4 friends ventured out to the unknown. Leaving behind Whitebeard and the others.

~To Be Continued~

 **Hey guys! Back for this story for the time being, I nearly completely forgot that I had this chapter ready (although I couldn't edit it and I know there was a of mistakes because the wifi sucks here and Grammarly is being an ass on me) now If i do have time (like NEVER) I will try to edit as much as I can, and I have summer homework (un)fortunately. Thanks for waiting and please leave a review if you do find something you want me to improve on or even add in the story! Favorite/Follow/Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Adventure Begins

Thatch's POV

The moment we left the house, my hair stood up on its end. The wind was very chilly, I couldn't believe the change in weather here. First, it was warm, then it was suddenly freezing, reminds me of back home actually. I never really expected this type of weather inland. What I did expect was raging mobs of angry citizens that would want to drive us out. Luckily, Rin's title is protecting us greatly. Luckily there were no guards when we left, but that doesn't mean those other beasts weren't out there.

"oi Thatch, you chicken?" it was Ace. I glanced at him glaring at the joke he made. I wasn't that affected but still, what made him say that. Noticing my confusion he gestured at my coat. Blinking I realized what he meant.

"Ace...you're a fireman, literally! There is no way I can produce as much as heat as you do!" I tried to prove my point, but he just smirked.

"Marco can handle the cold, even Samuel!" I gave my attention to the youngster that is traveling with us. He had this brave look on his face but even I can read that he really is freezing just from his body language. It's not surprising to me that it's Ace that can't see this. The brat was too egotistical to even notice that poor Samuel was really freezing.

After a few more minutes we were finally out of that damn cold. Seriously this feels like home, but on land instead! Marco sighed and draped it over the poor boy, who looked up curiously. It was kind of cute when Samuel looked away blushing the boy was probably not used to accepting help or being pitied upon. He did display this leadership type of vibe, but clearly outclassed to me, Ace, Marco, and Pops. Even the farm was suffering from the cold and I'm quite surprised that the plants survived this. Samuel noticed my surprise.

"Mom's a mage don't forget that, but we also have a greenhouse. She just doesn't use it as often as outside, saying that it's forcing plants to grow out of their own season." he began to explain. He waved at the guards who waved back, before going back to their duties. He also explained that the guards were hired to protect the other workers, not the actual farm itself. Marco knows how to handle money so she asked as to why not the buildings and other stuff since it will cost a lot to repair it. Samuel just waved a hand at us saying that his mother is too rich to care about the buildings. What his mother did worry about is the lives of others since lives are irreplaceable. I respected his mother a billion times more! Seriously, though, who nowadays would care about other people's lives rather than what makes their income?

We came to stop by the road. We had two ways to go, north or south. To be more exact, the way to Whiterun where we might get caught or towards the area we have no clue where it will lead us. Samuel began to go to Whiterun when Ave grabbed his shoulders.

"Are you insane?! Don't you remember what happened to your mother's title there? along with us? If they see us you might get caught as well!"

"It doesn't matter! I need to get to Lakeview Manor!" both began to fight but honestly, I can only see a 10-year-old fighting with a 7-year-old, as far as they are showing it that is. I was the only one laughing, Marco just wanted this ordeal to end so he decided to break up the fight telling Ace to shove his problems down the drain and just let the kid do what he wants while we become the bodyguards!. Well, that is to put in my own language.

The journey towards to the manor was a bit skeptical, well we barely made passed the other farms that came along the road. A few of the people working in the farms waved at Samuel, one even asked who we were Samuel just answered 'bodyguards'. The answer was undoubtedly suspicious but as if the gods of this damn world was watching us, it allowed the excuse. After that it was only the guards that were annoying the hell out of us, saying the words of "you are not allowed here, leave at once!".

By the time we were halfway there it was slight past noon, the sun strikingly hot on our bare skin. Not to Ace, however, or maybe even Marco since both were fire users. I was beginning to wonder if Samuel was able to withstand the weather because he is wearing long sleeves like a pro! Unless he was always wearing long sleeves even before then...sheesh I'm getting worried about his own health! Damn even in my thoughts I sound like an old man.

"Samuel, where are we now?" Ace was getting reckless as far as I can tell, his shoulders were tense and his fire powers were flicking once every few minutes as if saying that he needs to get in a fight now. Him asking where we were was a sign that he needed to do some venting. Maybe Marco as well...ah shit I might turn into a dumb later on.

Samuel looked around before he got a look of recognition on his face "Oh! We're in Riverwood now, this was the first village that my mom went to, that's what Aela told me at least. She has a couple of friends here as far as I can remember". That may come in handy actually, having connections are always handy.

"then come on-yoi, the faster we get help the better and I'm starving" Marco admitted, I started taking the backpack off when another kid came running towards us with a dog trailing behind him.

"Samuel! Is that you?" the other kid asked stopping just a few feet away from Samuel. I glanced at Samuel who was trying to remember as much as he can.

"sorry...but I can't really remember anyone I interact with unless my mom is here with me..."he explained awkwardly looking at us from time to time as if asking for help silently. The other kid didn't look hurt at all instead a smile flashed on his face.

He got near Samuel and patted him on the shoulder "oh that's ok! Besides your mom IS one important person- OH are you hungry? My mom might be able to cook something for you guys!" the kid said instantly tugging Samuel towards the lumber mill that was by the area, question why is he leading Samuel towards the lumber mill when he offered food? With caution, Marco Ace and I followed the kids only to see a blonde haired woman. She looks hot, hopefully, she wasn't the mother! She was holding some firewood before she glanced at our direction.

"Frodnar, what are you doing here? is that Samuel?" She quickly dropped the firewood and ran towards us.

"Mom! Yes, it's Samuel and look he even brought friends along!" the woman finally noticed us and the height difference was quite...umm...outstanding? We weren't too tall, but I guess were just different. Frogar(?)'s mom quickly took hold of both children and tried taking Samuel away. The poor boy was confused as hell, I wanted to laugh but I couldn't considering the situation.

Ace hold both of his arms up "woah! we're not here for trouble! We just want to know the way to Lakeview Manor" ok I literally facepalmed right now. The way he said it though just seemed so...bad. Marco groaned loudly before cursing under his breath and then hitting Ace at the back of his head. The woman seemed to have tightened her hold on Samuel as well. Noticing how tense the atmosphere became I decided to speak.

"Sorry about that miss, but what my friend is trying to say is that-" she didn't even let me finish when she started bombarding us with questions.

"You're part of the imperials aren't ya?! Bastards like you aren't supposed to live!" Frodnar looked at his mother slightly weirded out, I heard him whisper 'but mom isn't your friend RinSlayer an imperial?' she quickly shushed him.

Marco quickly took action when he noticed they were slightly getting closer to the river "I'm sorry for the inconvenience and miss interpretation, however, I'm afraid you would need to get closer-yoi, you are getting too close to the river and I'm afraid that Samuel would fall in" he spoke as calm as ever but the panic was still etched deep in his eyes if you knew him.

"why do you care?!"

"because RinSlayer left Samuel and Sofie in our care-yoi" he finally dropped the bomb grabbing the woman's attention. Her looked clearly had the look of disbelief considering that a couple weirdos (not me!) were watching her friend's children. She now placed a look of bewilderment. We over heard footsteps hurriedly coming towards us. A man came out from the corner of the lumber mill.

"by the divines! what is going on here?!" he rushed over to the woman looking over her.

'ah he must be the husband' I guessed correctly after he saw the woman cling onto him like her life was on the line. Samuel was able to slip out of her hold before running towards Marco. Yeah, he is taking the nickname "mother hen" far too well. But from the distance he was in Marco seemed to be the closest to far...and now they are having their own bonding time with Marco becoming a worried mother.

"I apologize for my wife's behavior but may you explain as to why RinSlayer's child is with you?" finally someone sane! Ace breathed out a sigh of relief while I wiped the sweat from my brow.

~3rd person POV~

As Marco calmed Samuel down, Thatch began to explain the misunderstanding. With the way the man's eyes had widened in shock, he may have never suspected for his wife to ever like she did. After that, he dragged his wife somewhere else to talk whispered yells could be heard.

"It would probably best if you lot go to the tavern for now...Hadvar should be there to help you, he is RinSlayer's friend" he ended the sentence coldly. Thatch noticed that the name Harvard had seemed to leave a nasty tension in the air.

Marco thank the man and they all went to the tavern just across from the lumber mill. Samuel was pretty sure he heard the name Hadvar before but he can't recall where. Ace was muttering about food and that he was hungry, Thatch bets that his brother was just trying to forget what happened. Once entering the tavern the first thing that Ace smelt was the smell of beer and wine. Probably not the finest. By the corner to their right, there was a man with a harp and a man wearing some sort of brown armor.

"ah! Now I remember the name Hadvar!" Samuel yelled loudly catching the attention of multiple people. The man wearing that weird armor looked at the group. His eyes widening at the sight of Samuel.

"By the divines!- Samuel why in Nirn's sake are you here?!" the man had screeched. Marco noted that the man must be Hadvar from the way he acted. Hadvar had stood up and in 3 long steps, he was already in front of them. The man had kneeled down and looked over the boy clearly worried. Thatch would've thought that the man would have been the dad from the way he is worrying over Samuel. The thought made the pompadour man snicker catching the attention of Hadvar.

"By the divines, whoever you are I thank you" unlike the miller and hs wife this soldier was humble and knew that Ace, Thatch, and Marco were just helping. Ace nodded his head in approval and sat down on the bench just to the right, followed shortly by Thatch. Marco decided to stay up in case the man did indeed ask.

True to his thoughts Hadvard did ask. Marco explained that Samuel wanted to go to his mother's manor named Lakeview manor. Hadvard had gotten quite curious of their appearance and in Thatch decided to explain that the 5 of them were 'hired' to keep the two kids safe. Ace tried to keep his snickers down but it escalated to a full blown laugh and then silence... Hadvard didn't know what to say so instead he kept quiet and continued on with the conversation, while Thatch was looking around for anything to be used to write on the Fireman's face. Hadvard did not want Samuel to go so the 2 older men went to a different room to discuss the situation. Samuel wanted to go with them but Thatch insisted for him to stay, saying that it will be better for the boy does not hear what they will be talking about.

The innkeeper had allowed Hadvar to stay by the guest bedroom for free of charge since they will only be discussing a few things not exactly staying. The soldier sat down on one of the chairs while Marco stood. Marco started saying how Samuel wanted to get past the borders of the safety of the Whiterun hold usually brings. This made Hadvar's eyes twinkle in amazement.

"Just like his adoptive mother I see! Adventurous and head strong! I bet the lad will grow up to be a fine warrior just like RinSlayer!" Hadvar drank the mead that was next to him not caring if he had to pay for it. He offered Marco one which the blonde declined politely.

"Ah, that's the thing however-yoi, I am afraid we cannot take him further than, riverwood was it?" Marco made something from the top of his mind as fast as lightning. He may have said that he and the others will take Samuel to the manor however he never really promised that he will. Hadvard looked at him hard, deciding whether to trust what was being said. Deciding that he could indeed trust him Hadvar nodded his head confirming the question.

"You do realize that Samuel will not like this? he was the one that wanted to go to the estate!" Hadvar asked, anxious at what the boy may think. Marco only sighed. These people were too dumb or too hard-headed to be able to know what he is thinking.

Marco had insisted once more that Samuel must be left here with Hadvar, besides Marco wanted to explore the area without the kid being too demanding or in other words- too rushed. He was after all easy going and the rushing had always made him a bit too uptight. Ace was proof of that theory, and then there was Thatch before him. He can tolerate both of them however for him having another, and actual, kid with them will make him lose his sanity. After negotiating a while longer Hadvar and Marco finally agreed that Samuel shall stay here, however, Marco must leave some leverage to be used for Samuel. In other senses, money.

Well, gold to be exact. Thatch still had difficulty understanding the currency here since he was so used to calling it beli. The moment Ace, Thatch and Marco left the inn ignoring Samuel's outraged yelling they headed down towards Falkreath.

Now this time for sure the actual adventure...

Begins.

* * *

Holy shit- I just realized just how long I freaking neglected this story! I am so damn sorrryy! I was so busy typing my other stories in Archive of Our own that I forgot! Just to let all of you know I might actually move all of my stories there instead of here- I know I am quite the prick, but fanfiction . net is just different for me now. I love you all though and I wish you can forgive me for my absence.


End file.
